Für einen Freund durch die Hölle
by Dark-Tasha
Summary: Was hält echte Freundschaft aus und wozu ist sie fähig?
1. Rüstung für den letzten Kampf

**Rüstung für den letzten Kampf**

Das Klingeln des Weckers, 6.00 Uhr.  
Sawada Takeshi kannte seinen Rhythmus und auch wenn es ihm jeden Tag schwer fiel stand er auf.  
Zu Hause brauchte er da keine Rücksicht nehmen, denn er hatte ein eigenes Zimmer. Hier im Trainingscamp mussten sich zwar immer zwei Spieler ein Zimmer teilen, aber das stellte kein Problem dar, denn sein Zimmergenosse und bester Freund Kojiro Hyuga war sogar schon um diese Zeit auf den Beinen um mit seinem persönlichen Lauftraining zu beginnen.  
Takeshi betrat das kleine Bad, das an ihr Zimmer angrenzte, und warf einen Blick in den Spiegel.  
Er sah aus wie eine Leiche: dunkle Augenränder, krummer Rücken und seine Knochen schmerzten wie die Hölle. Er rang sich ein mildes Lächeln ab. Das war er von Kindesbeinen an gewöhnt und er wusste eine heiß-kalte Dusche und die Einnahme seines verschriebenen Medikaments und das ganze würde in erträglichen Bahnen ablaufen.  
Nachdem Takeshi diese Morgenroutine beendet hatte, ging er runter zum Frühstück. Auf der Treppe traf er schon auf Hyuga.  
"Morgen, Takeshi! Heute ist es endlich soweit! Wir können Nankatsu endlich die Niederlage vom letzten Jahr heimzahlen!"  
"Ja, Kojiro. Ich bin sicher, das werden wir."  
Takeshi konnte sein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Hyuga war es deutlich anzumerken, wie wichtig dieses Spiel für ihn war. Er würde wieder auf Tsubasa treffen, sich mit ihm messen können und vielleicht dieses Mal triumphieren. Schon seit Jahren gab es diese Rivalität zwischen Tsubasa und Hyuga. Sie waren beide einzigartige Spieler, jeder nun mal auf seine Art: Tsubasa war der besonnene Kapitän, Hyuga war der Tiger, der Kämpfer. Sicher, er war auch ein einzigartiger Kapitän, das würde Takeshi gegen jeden verteidigen, doch Hyuga hatte in erster Linie das Feuer in den Augen, das ihn auszeichnete.  
Während er hinter Hyuga zum Frühstück ging, war Takeshi innerlich hin- und hergerissen. Einerseits war er motiviert dieses Spiel zu gewinnen, nicht für sich, nicht für das Team, sondern für Hyuga, denn der hatte es seiner Meinung nach am meisten verdient. Andererseits würde es ihr letztes gemeinsames Spiel sein. Takeshi hatte dies immer weiter rausgeschoben, aber jetzt stand diese 'Trennung' unmittelbar bevor und er hatte keine Ahnung wie er es Kojiro beibringen sollte. Sie waren während ihren gemeinsamen Jahren mehr als Freunde fast Brüder geworden. Sawada schaute zu Kojiro auf und Kojiro wusste, dass er sich auf seinen Teamkollegen immer und in jeder Situation verlassen konnte. Und nun sollte das alles zu Ende sein?  
Lustlos stocherte Takeshi in seinem Frühstück herum. Sein innerer Konflikt hatte sich auch auf seinen Magen ausgewirkt und jeden Bissen würde er sicher nicht lange bei sich behalten können.  
"Was ist denn mit dir los, Takeshi?"  
Die Worte des Torhüters Wakashimazu rissen Takeshi aus seiner Grübelei.  
"Wie?"  
"Du ißt ja gar nichts. Bist du so nervös?"  
"Ich glaube ja.", log Takeshi. "Ich glaube, ich kann heute nicht frühstücken."  
"Aber das musst du!", mischte sich nun Surimachi von der Seite ein. "Du brauchst doch genau wie wir anderen viel Kraft für das heutige Spiel."  
"Genau."  
Hyuga wuschelte seinem Kameraden durchs Haar.  
"Von nichts kommt nichts und jetzt wird gegessen, das ist eine Anordnung des Captains!"  
Die ganze Mannschaft lachte und auch Takeshi rang sich ein Lächeln ab. Hyuga war so gut drauf wie immer, wenn er ein Spiel vor sich hatte, dass ihn fordern würde. Und wieder wurde Takeshi elend zu Mute. Wie sollte er Kojiro bloß erklären, dass nach dieser Meisterschaft, nach diesem Endspiel nichts mehr wie früher sein würde?


	2. Das Spiel beginnt

**Das Spiel beginnt**

Nach dem Frühstück, das Takeshi mehr oder weniger hinuntergebracht hatte, brach die Mannschaft von Toho zum Stadion auf. Alle waren total ausgelassen, denn Hyugas Vorfreude auf das Spiel hatte alle angesteckt.  
Als sie am Stadion ankamen, war ihr Gegner, der FC Nankatsu, bereits vor Ort. Takeshi ließ seinen Blick über die Aufstellung schweifen und fixierte sich schließlich auf einen ganz bestimmten, wiedergekehrten Spieler.  
'Taro Misaki!', dachte er. 'Heute ist wohl meine letzte Chance, um zu zeigen, dass ich besser geworden bin und dich schlagen kann. Heute oder nie! Ich muss es heute schaffen!'  
"Du kannst ihn schlagen."  
Eine Stimme holte Takeshi wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Hyuga stand hinter ihm und war seinem Blick zu Taro Misaki gefolgt.  
"Du bist besser als er.", erklärte Hyuga. "Heute zeigst du's ihm!"  
"Wir werden sehen, was er dazu gelernt hat.", erwiderte Takeshi. "Ich weiß nicht."  
"Aber ich weiß!", schnitt ihm Hyuga das Wort ab. "Ich übernehme Tsubasa und du Taro und dann zeigen wir ihnen mal, wer hier wirklich das "Goldene Duo" ist!"  
Bei dieser Kampfansage klopfte er Takeshi aufmunternd auf die Schulter und lief dann zum Mittelkreis, wo sich die Kapitäne nun begrüßen sollten. Takeshi sah seinem Kapitän nach, lächelte und nickte.  
'Du hast Recht, Kojiro. Was immer nach dem Spiel sein mag, jetzt müssen wir uns hier erst einmal beweisen und dann sehen wir weiter.'  
Er folgte Hyuga, der inzwischen für sie den Anstoß ausgelost hatte.  
Nankatsu nahm seine Verteidigungshaltung ein. Nur zu gut hatten sie in den letzten Jahren gelernt, wie gefährlich Takeshi und Hyuga im Zusammenspiel sein konnten.  
Der Anpfiff ertönte und das Spiel begann mit einem Pass von Hyuga auf Takeshi. Das war ihre übliche Strategie, da es Takeshi eher lag Gegner auszuspielen, während Hyuga der Mann für den finalen Vernichtungsschuss war. Nebeneinander preschten die beiden nach vorn. Zwei Mittelfeldspieler versuchten Takeshi aufzuhalten, doch der drehte sich mit dem Ball zwischen den Füßen geschickt um die eigene Achse und lief an ihnen vorbei.  
Hyuga hatte sich nicht einmal umgedreht, doch Takeshi wusste, dass dies nur als großes Kompliment zu werten war. Tohos Starstürmer verließ sich auf ihn und wusste, dass er mit zwei Mittelfeldspielern schon alleine fertig werden würde.  
Ungehindert ging ihr Angriff weiter. Hyuga stürmte ungehindert Richtung Strafraum, ab und zu begleitet von Verteidigern, die ihn hilf- und erfolglos zu decken versuchten. Takeshi spielte sich geschickt durch die Reihen von Gegenspielern, doch ein Auge ruhte immer auf einem bestimmten Punkt im hinteren Strafraum: Tsubasa Ohzora und Taro Misaki. Die beiden Starspieler von Nankatsu hatten sich vor Anpfiff in den Strafraum gestellt, um im letzten Moment doch noch retten zu können.  
'Sie greifen erst an, wenn sie wirklich Angst haben.', dachte Takeshi. 'Tsubasa und Taro sind keine Spieler, die sich den Ball holen. Sie überlassen es ihren Mitspielern ihn zu sichern und stürmen dann los, um ihre Tore zu machen. Doch soweit wird es heute nicht kommen. Wenn ihr den Ball wollt, dann müsst ihr ihn euch schon holen!'  
Kurz funkelte er Taro an, doch als dieser sich eine Sekunde später in Bewegung setzte, hatte Takeshi schon Ishizaki ausgespielt und einen sauberen Pass zu Hyuga gegeben. Der Ball ging sehr hoch, Hyuga sprang ab, doch Tsubasa war schon bei ihm. Auch Taro lief auf ihn zu und versperrte die Schussrichtung zum Tor.  
"Der geht nie rein!", hörte Takeshi Izawa Mamuro hinter sich sagen.  
Im Prinzip war das sein Stichwort, denn nun sprintete Takeshi, der nach seiner Flanke zuerst einmal stehen geblieben war, blitzschnell in Richtung Tor los.  
Schon als er noch in der vierten Klasse war, hatte man ihn als "Turbo" bezeichnet. Takeshi konnte aus dem Stand so lossprinten, dass alle anderen Spieler bei einem Folgeversuch das Nachsehen hatten. Und genau darauf hatten sie es angelegt.  
Tsubasa und Taro sprangen vor Hyuga hoch und nahmen ihm jede Chance auf einen Treffer. Ihre entsetzten Gesichter waren fotoreif, als Hyuga sie hinterhältig angrinste und den Ball schräg seitwärts vor das Tor köpfte. Obwohl er Takeshi nicht hatte sehen können, hatten beide das exakte Timing. Der Ball kam direkt vor Takeshi auf, welcher in den Ball reinrutschte und ihn aus dem Rutschen zielgenau versenkte. Torwart Shingo Kitahara war vollkommen machtlos.  
1:0 für Toho!  
Takeshi legte den Kopf in den Nacken, als er auch schon von einem kräftigen Arm an sich gerissen wurde.  
"Ich sagte ja, wir schaffen es!"  
Hyugas Ausruf direkt neben seinem Ohr dröhnte ziemlich in Takeshis Kopf, doch er sah lächelnd zu seinem Kapitän auf und nickte.  
"Ja, wir schaffen es!", antwortete er. "Mit Teamwork können wir es schaffen."  
Zusammen liefen sie zum Rest der Mannschaft zurück, die ihrer Freude über die frühe Führung freien Lauf ließen.  
"Super!", rief Surimachi. "Diese Kombination war einfach irre und wird auch im Verlauf unschlagbar sein."  
"Dieses Tor war enorm wichtig.", verkündete Hyuga und sah zu den Nankatsus rüber, die sich gerade von ihrem Schock zu erholen versuchten. "Es verweist die Nankatsus auf ihren Platz, den zweiten!"  
,Dieses frühe Tor war in der Tat wichtig.', dachte sich Takeshi, während die Mannschaft jubelte. ,Wir dürfen das Spiel nicht unnötig in die Länge ziehen.'  
Dann warf er einen Seitenblick auf seinen Kapitän.  
,Sonst könnte ich für dich nämlich mehr zu einer Belastung als einer Hilfe werden.'


	3. Technik vs Technik

**Technik vs. Technik**

Trotz ihrer ausgelassenen Stimmung war jedem bei Toho klar, dass sie mit diesem einen Tor noch nicht gewonnen hatten. Die Nankatsus hatten zwar sicher nicht mit einem so frühen Gegentor gerechnet, aber sie gehörten auch nicht zu den Mannschaften, die nach einem solchen Tor gleich aufgaben und nur noch auf das Spielende warteten.  
,Jetzt werden sie erst richtig angreifen und so wie ich Tsubasa und Taro kenne, werden sie wenn nötig alle Register ziehen, um aus dem Rückstand zu kommen.'  
Während dieser Ausführung seines Realismus' war Takeshi zusammen mit seinen Kameraden zurückgelaufen, um einen Angriff so früh wie möglich zu stoppen.  
"Mach dir keine Sorgen.", sagte Hyuga plötzlich, der schon immer in Takeshis Miene hatte lesen können. "Wir haben Wakashimazu im Tor, so leicht kann uns nichts passieren. Und wir beide werden uns doch wohl auch nicht schon nach einem Treffer zurücklehnen, oder?"  
"Sicher nicht, Kojiro!", erklärte Takeshi überzeugt und prompt hatte ihn Hyugas Begeisterung wieder angesteckt.  
Wie erwartet waren die Nankatsus voll konzentriert. Sie hatten sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen lassen und bauten ihren üblichen Angriff auf. Der Abschlag vom Tor ging an Taki Hachime, der den Ball zusammen mit Mamuro und Teppei erst mal ins Mittelfeld schaffte. Um dem direkten Angriff der Toho-Spieler auszuweichen ging der Ball nun an Taro Misaki. Hyuga warf Takeshi einen flüchtigen Blick zu. Der nickte und lief los.  
,Ich weiß, Kojiro.', dachte er. ,Taro ist meine Aufgabe. Ich stoppe ihn und wenn es das letzte ist, was ich tue.'  
Taro sah Takeshi auf sich zu kommen und, wie Takeshi zu seiner Freude feststellte, begann er einen Anspielpartner zu finden. Doch die mitgelaufenen Teppei, Hachime und Mamuro wurden zu gut gedeckt und in Tsubasas direkter Nähe hielt sich Hyuga auf, sodass auch ein Anspiel hier zu riskant war.  
,Es gibt kein Ausweichen, Taro! Jetzt zeig' mir mal, was du kannst!'  
Auch Taro sah ein, dass ein Zweikampf mit Takeshi unausweichlich war. Krampfhaft versuchte er sich mit Finten und Tricks an dem Jüngeren vorbeizustehlen, doch Takeshi stand immer wieder richtig.  
"Verdammt!", hörte Takeshi Taro knurren, ließ sich aber nicht zur Freude hinreißen, sondern nutzte die sich ergebende Chance.  
Taro war nur einen kleinen Moment unaufmerksam geworden und Takeshi hatte diesen Moment genutzt. Wahrscheinlich hatte Taro erneut einen Anspielpartner gesucht, da er an Takeshi einfach nicht vorbeikam, aber dieser Fehler sollte sofort bestraft werden. Takeshi wusste, dass Taro nicht viele Fehler machte und dass er deshalb jede auch nur kleinste Unaufmerksamkeit nutzen musste.

"Taro ist der Techniker bei den Nankatsus.", hatte Hyuga gesagt. "Er lässt sich nicht einfach ausspielen und deshalb bist du für ihn zuständig, Sawada."

Takeshi war sich dieser Aufgabe bewusst und hatte deshalb Taro im Bruchteil einer Sekunde den Ball vom Fuß genommen. Entgegen der Vermutung, dass Takeshi jetzt an die Außenlinie stürmen und so an Taro vorbeizukommen versuchen würde, wechselte er den Fuß, stieg über den Ball und spielte mit der Hacke nach hinten. Als er sich umdrehte, merkte Takeshi, dass ihr Zusatztraining wirklich Sinn gemacht hatte. In dem Moment, in dem Takeshi an den Ball gegangen war, war Hyuga, der sich in der Nähe positioniert hatte, in seinen Rücken gelaufen und konnte so diesen unberechneten Rückpass problemlos annehmen. Tsubasa und Taro, die beide nicht mit einem derart blinden Verständnis von Hyuga und Takeshi gerechnet haben, reagierten erst nach ein paar Sekundenbruchteilen und nahmen die Verfolgung auf.  
"Genialer Pass, Sawada!", rief Hyuga, als sie wieder Seite an Seite auf das Tor zu stürmten. "Bereit für unseren endgültigen Vernichtungsschlag?"  
"Klar!"  
Takeshi wusste genau, was Hyuga meinte.  
Das ganze Jahr über hatten sie wie zwei Teufel trainiert, nur um nicht noch einmal zu verlieren. In diesem Training hatten sie etliche neue Tricks geübt und schließlich zur Perfektion gebracht.  
So auch dieser. Geschlossen kam die Abwehr von Nankatsu auf sie zu und objektiv war kein Durchkommen zu sehen. Ein kurzer Blick läutete ihre Vorstellung ein und ab jetzt ging der Ball im Lauf zwischen Takeshi und Hyuga hin und her, sodass kaum auszumachen war, wo er sich wirklich befand. Ishizaki und die anderen Abwehrhilfen erschienen so verdutzt, dass sie die beiden Toho-Stürmer einfach durchlaufen ließen.  
"Oh nein!", schrie Kitahara verzweifelt. "Haltet sie doch auf, sonst machen die noch ein Tor!"  
"Genau das werden wir tun!", drohte Hyuga an, doch da löste sich plötzlich doch ein Abwehrspieler.  
Die Nummer 16, ein Neuling namens Suguri, hatte das Risiko für sich beschlossen und hatte Takeshi hart umgeruppt. Da die Nankatsu-Spieler nie genau hatten sehen können, bei wem der Ball war, war ein Foul für den Fall, dass es den Falschen traf, viel zu gefährlich. Takeshi spürte, wie der Schmerz von seinem Knöchel sein ganzes Bein hochschoss und blieb zusammengezogen am Boden liegen.  
Der Schiedsrichter pfiff, es gab gelb für Suguri.  
"Nur gelb?", empörte sich Hyuga, während Surimachi und Imai Takeshi wieder auf die Beine halfen. "Das war doch ne eindeutige Notbremse!"  
"Es war ein Foul," erklärte der Schiedsrichter gelassen, "aber auch aus meiner Position sah es so aus, als ob der Ball bei ihrem Mitspieler gewesen wäre. Es war eine Falschannahme, aber das berücksichtigt, was ihr Gegenspieler gesehen hat nur ein normales Foul."  
Hyuga wollte gerade erneut zum Protest ansetzen, als Takeshi sich von seinen Helfern löste und seinen Kapitän etwas humpelnd vom Schiedsrichter wegzog.  
"Lass es sein, Kojiro.", ermahnte Takeshi ihn. "Der Schiri ist unantastbar, das weißt du. Er kann dich höchstens noch vom Platz schicken, wenn du dich so aufregst. Ich lebe ja noch."  
"Der ist trotzdem auch für ein normales Foul zu hart eingestiegen.", murrte Hyuga rechthaberisch.  
Takeshi grinste und verschmitzt und meinte: "Das sagst ausgerechnet du, der unbarmherzige Tiger?"  
Hyuga knuffte ihn in die Seite, beide lachten und machten sich schließlich zum weiterspielen bereit.


	4. Die Halbzeitpause

**Die Halbzeitpause**

Die erste Halbzeit lieferte keine großartigen Ereignisse mehr. Die Nankatsus hatten sich komplett Hyuga und Takeshi zugewandt, was einerseits dazu führte, dass Toho keine großen Torchancen mehr herausspielen konnte, andererseits aber auch Taro und Tsubasa in den eigenen Reihen so unverzichtbar machten, dass sie gar nicht die Gelegenheit hatten sich in Wakashimazus Nähe zu spielen.  
Dieser Stand der Dinge machte Takeshi eigentlich weniger nervös. Wenn sich das Spiel so halten würde, wären sie immerhin Meister. Was ihn eigentlich beunruhigte, war das Puckern und Ziehen, das er noch immer in dem gefoulten Bein spürte. Der Halbzeitpfiff war somit eine Art Erlösung, denn Takeshi war sich nicht sicher, wie lange er noch hätte spielen können, ohne dass sein Handycap großartig auffiel.  
An der Trainerbank herrschte wie erwartet ziemlich gute Stimmung vor. Sie lagen in Führung und hatten insgesamt bislang auch das bessere Spiel gezeigt. Es gab 10 Minuten Halbzeitpause, der Trainer würde sie sich erst einmal ausruhen lassen und erst kurz vor Anpfiff Strategieanordnungen und eventuelle Auswechselungen bekannt geben, somit blieb Takeshi noch etwas Zeit sich um seine eigenen Dinge zu kümmern. Er war schon an der Tür, die hinunter ins Gebäude führte, als ihn die Stimme eines Mitspielers zurückrief.  
"Hey, Takeshi, wo willst du denn hin?"  
"Ich geh' auf Toilette, wenn's genehm ist.", gab Takeshi etwas patzig zurück, sah sicherheitshalber zum Trainer, der nur nickte und ihm somit die stille Erlaubnis erteilte.  
Takeshi machte sich schnellen Schrittes auf den direkten Weg zu einer leeren Kabine, die er tagszuvor ausgekundschaftet hatte. Sicherheitshalber sah er sich nochmal um, doch weder in der Kabine noch auf dem Gang war jemand zu sehen. Die Kabine war fast vollkommen leer, nur Takeshis Sporttasche stand einsam unter einer Bank. Er zog sie ein wenig hervor, setzte sich dann hin und sah sich erstmals die Stelle kurz oberhalb des Knöchels an, wo ihn das Foul getroffen hatte. Kleine Druckeinheiten lösten leichte Schmerzreflexe aus und die Stelle war schon leicht blau-rot angeschwollen.  
"Bei sich auffällig schnell bildenden Schwellungen sofort Spiel oder Training abbrechen."  
Takeshi wusste von dieser Anordnung, man hatte ihn ja vor der Meisterschaft noch extra eindringlich darauf hingewiesen.  
,Naja, geschwollen ist es schon ein bißchen,' dachte sich Takeshi, ,aber es war ja nicht auffällig schnell. Beim Fußball zieht man sich nun mal blaue Flecken zu. Und dafür habe ich ja das hier.'  
Er zog eine Ampulle mit einer durchsichtigen Flüssigkeit aus der Tasche und zog etwas davon in eine Spritze auf. Diese stach er dann direkt in die angeschwollene Stelle, die daraufhin auch schon leicht an Farbe verlor.  
,Na, bitte! Man muss ja nicht immer gleich Panik machen.'  
Die Schmerzen gaben schlagartig nach und der Fuß erwies sich auch nur als leicht taub. Ein normaler Spieler wäre nach solch einer Injektion wohl kaum noch zu taktischen Manövern in der Lage, aber erstens war Takeshi das Zeug gewohnt und zweitens war er technisch dermaßen fit, dass es keinem auffallen würde. Schnell verstaute er Medikamente und Tasche wieder und kehrte zu seiner Mannschaft zurück.  
Anscheinend war er nicht auffällig lang weggewesen, denn es gab keinerlei Kommentare seiner Mitspieler, als er wieder zurückkam. Schweigend setzte sich Takeshi zu Hyuga auf den Rasen vor der Trainerbank.  
"Glaubst du, die Nankatsus halten irgendetwas zurück?", fragte Hyuga, wobei er sich jedoch bemühte so zu sprechen, das die anderen es nicht mitbekamen.  
"Schon möglich."  
Takeshi zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Es wäre ja nicht das erste Mal, dass sie warten, bis wir uns zu sehr verausgabt haben um dagegen zu halten."  
Das kannten sie aus ihrem Spiel, damals noch bei Meiwa, noch zur Genüge.  
"Ich wäre mir da nicht so sicher.", mischte sich Wakashimazu ein und setzte sich mitsamt Isoflasche zu ihnen. "Sicher werden sie in der zweiten Halbzeit stärker versuchen anzugreifen, aber nach eurer Schockeinlage wissen sie wahrscheinlich nicht, ob sie es ohne Gegentor riskieren können Tsubasa und Taro von euch loszusagen."  
"Und dann haben sie immer noch dich, also ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, vor sich.", beendete Hyuga den Satz und grinste Wakashimazu an.  
"So könnte man das sagen.", gab Wakashimazu etwas verlegen zu. "Hast du immer noch Schmerzen, Takeshi?"  
Takeshi sah zu dem Torhüter auf. Erst dann bemerkte er, dass er während des Gesprächs ganz automatisch und relativ unauffällig begonnen hatte die Injektionsstelle etwas zu massieren.  
"Nein, nein," log Takeshi kopfschüttelnd, "ich wollte die Muskeln bloß etwas lockern."  
Er war sich nicht sicher, ob Wakashimazu ihm das geglaubt hatte, doch ihr Hintermann sprach nicht weiter darüber, sondern wandte sich mit irgendwelchem belanglosen Kram an Hyuga.  
,Wakashimazu war selber öfter und auch länger verletzt. Er hat einen Blick für sowas. Ich hoffe nur, dass er es nicht rauskriegt, sonst kann ich nicht mal dieses Spiel zu Ende bringen.'  
Takeshi hoffte dies inständig, denn wenn schon nicht mehr danach wollte er sich wenigstens in diesem Spiel beweisen. Schließlich rief der Trainer sie an die Bank.  
"Also, Jungs," begann er, "ihr habt bislang ein sehr gutes Spiel geliefert, aber wir dürfen uns nicht auf einem 1:0 ausruhen. Das bedeutet, dass auch das Mittelfeld öfter nach vorne geht, die Verteidigung weiter vorrückt und vor allen Dingen, und das geht an euch, Hyuga und Takeshi, dass ihr eure ,Zaubertricks' nicht nur andeutet, sondern sie ausschlaggebend durchsetzt. Ich denke deshalb, wir sollten weiter so verfahren, dass..."  
"Trainer?"  
Damit hatte sich Wakashimazu zu Wort gemeldet.  
"Dürfte ich was dazu sagen?"  
"Bitte, Wakashimazu."  
Abwartend sah der Trainer ihn an. Takeshi wurde äußerst flau in der Magengegend. Würde eine Aussage Wakashimazus jetzt alles zerstören?  
"Trainer, ich glaube, sie sollten das lassen.", erklärte Wakashimazu. "Ich denke, weder unser Kapitän noch Takeshi sind noch so klein, dass sie nicht wissen, was sie tun. Sie werden sich sicher noch mehr Mühe geben, aber ich glaube, sie sollten ihnen einfach vertrauen."  
Wakashimazu legte eine kurze Pause ein und sah in die Runde.  
"So wie wir das alle tun.", setzte er dann noch überzeugt hinzu.  
"Gut."  
Der Trainer nickte.  
"Aber keine künstlerischen Experimente mehr, klar, ihr beiden?"  
"Klar, Trainer!", antworteten Hyuga und Takeshi im Chor, wobei bei Takeshi in diesem Moment auch noch ein Gewicht von der Masse des Fujiyama von den Schultern fiel.  
Für einen Moment hatte er alles verloren geglaubt, doch es war ja nochmal gut gegangen. Die Mannschaften liefen wieder aufs Feld hinaus und Takeshi wusste, jetzt hieß es sich zu beweisen. Trotz Injektion und etwas angekratztem Gewissen.


	5. Der Schock in der zweiten Halbzeit

**Der Schock in der 2. Halbzeit**

Nankatsu bekam den Anstoß. Sie schienen in der Pause heftig über ihre Vorgehensweise diskutiert zu haben und waren offenbar zu einer neuen Strategie gekommen. Tsubasa und Taro machten den Anstoß, während sich alle anderen verfügbaren Spieler darum bemühten Hyuga und Takeshi vom Rest abzuschirmen.  
"Lästig wie die Fliegen!", kommentierte Hyuga verärgert, da er sich nicht auf Anhieb von seinen Wächtern befreien konnte.  
Auch Takeshi begann sich Sorgen zu machen. Eine solch intensive Bewachung war ohnehin schon schwer zu brechen, aber das ganze auch noch mit einem leicht betäubten und unsicheren Fuß fertig zu bringen, machte doch mehr zu schaffen als erwartet.  
,Verdammt!', dachte er. ,Es darf jetzt nichts passieren.'  
Doch die Bewacher ließen nicht locker. Takeshi und Hyuga versuchten krampfhaft Tsubasa und Taro zu stören, doch sie wurden so auf Abstand gehalten, dass sie gar keine Chance dazu hatten. Surimachi und die anderen taten zwar ihr Bestes, doch sie hatten es hier nicht mit irgendwem zu tun. Ihr Gegner war das ,Goldene Duo von Nankatsu': Tsubasa Ohzora und Taro Misaki.  
"Ich werd' noch wahnsinnig!", fluchte Hyuga und versuchte erneut seinen Gegenspielern zu entkommen.  
Takeshi musterte die Mienen seiner Teamkameraden. Alle und besonders die neueren Spieler wurden nervös durch die Tatsache, dass sie sich nicht mehr auf ihr Sturmduo verlassen konnten.  
,Wenn einer von beiden, Tsubasa oder Taro, frei zum Schuss kommt, wird es gefährlich.', dachte Takeshi, während auch er noch verzweifelt gegen seine Bewacher kämpfte. ,Die Abwehr ist derartig irritiert, dass wir uns vermutlich noch durch eigene De-Organisation einen Treffer einfangen.'  
Sein Blick ging zu Wakashimazu, der lautstark dabei war seine aufgescheuchten Vorderleute zu dirigieren.  
,Pass bloß auf, Ken, pass bloß auf!'  
"Nehmt die beiden in die Zange!", schrie Wakashimazu. "Es sind doch nur noch sie! Alle anderen sind doch bei Takeshi und dem Captian!"  
Das war zwar etwas übertrieben, aber der Großteil der Nankatsu-Elf hatte sich wirklich mittlerweile um Hyuga und Takeshi geschaart. Doch umso näher Tsubasa und Taro dem Strafraum und damit dem Tor rückten, umso weniger waren die Toho-Spieler dazu in der Lage die Anweisungen Wakashimazus umzusetzen.  
"Stoppt sie!", brüllte nun auch Hyuga verzweifelt.  
,Kojiro, das...'  
Doch Takeshi konnte den Gedanken nicht zu Ende bringen, da war es auch schon passiert. Ein relativ neuer Abwehrspieler hatte Hyugas Anweisung zu wörtlich genommen und Tsubasa im Strafraum die Beine weggetreten. Die Folge war ganz klar: Der Spieler sah gelb und es gab Elfmeter. An der Entscheidung des Schiris war nicht zu rütteln.  
"Das war ja wohl mehr als unnötig!", fluchte Hyuga, der immer noch etwas abseits vom Geschehen stand.  
"Es war fast vorauszusagen.", entgegnete Takeshi und hielt seinen Kapitän zurück, der auf den Abwehrmann zu gehen wollte. "Alle sind mit der Situation, dass wir so abgemeldet sind, total überfordert und dann schreist du, sie sollen die beiden stoppen."  
"Aber doch nicht so!"  
"Eine Auseinandersetzung bringt jetzt aber nichts. Wir müssen uns jetzt, so schlimm es auch ist, auf Wakashimazu verlassen und hoffen, dass er uns wieder einmal aus einer gefährlichen Situation rettet."  
Die Spieler hatten sich inzwischen um das Tor gesellt. Auch Hyuga und Takeshi kamen dazu, als der Schiedsrichter den Elfmeter freigab. Taro sollte ihn schießen. Wakashimazu stand gespannt bis in die Haarspitzen auf der Linie und war bereit jeden Schuss zu halten.  
Der Pfiff kam. Taro lief an und schoss. Wakashimazu reagierte blitzschnell und warf sich in die richtige Ecke. Doch Taros Ball hatte mehr Drall als erwartet und er sprang wieder von der Hand ab, bevor der Keeper zufassen konnte. Kisugi Teppei kam zum Nachschuss.  
"Glaub das ja nicht!", schrie Wakashimazu und kam Kisugi entgegen, um den Schusswinkel zu versperren.  
In diesem Moment hatten sich auch alle anderen Spieler gelöst. Kisugi schoss, doch gerade als Wakashimazu den Ball packen wollte, ging ein eigener Mann dazwischen. Der Ball erwischte Wakashimazu an der Schulter und prallte schräg nach oben ab.  
"Verdammt!"  
Wakashimazu wurde vom eigenen Mann behindert und kam dem Ball nicht nach. Im Strafraum herrschte Chaos. Toho hatte es immer noch nicht geschafft sich zu organisieren, doch das schien auch Nankatsu zu verwirren.  
,Aber wo ist...?'  
Takeshi sah sich um und sah in dieser Sekunde Tsubasa, der zum Fallrückzieher absprang. Er schien die Gunst der Stunde einwandfrei nutzen zu wollen.  
"Alles nur das nicht!", rief Takeshi und sprang ab, um Tsubasa zu behindern.  
"Oh nein!"  
In diesem Moment hatte auch Hyuga das Geschehen realisiert, doch er war zu weit von ihnen entfernt und durch Chaos abgeschottet, um einzugreifen.  
,Wenn er jetzt trifft, bekommen wir ein Riesenproblem!'  
Takeshi wusste dies am besten und wollte den Schuss deshalb unter allen Umständen vermeiden. Tsubasa sah ihn zwar, doch in seinen Augen war dieser eiserne Blick zu sehen, den Takeshi sonst nur von Hyuga in früheren Zeiten gekannt hatte. Ein Blick, der nur auf ein Ziel fixiert war: einen Treffer.  
"Das wird der Ausgleich!", schrie Tsubasa und zog ab.  
Takeshi wurde an der Schulter getroffen und hatte das Gefühl zwei Tigerschüsse Hyugas hätten ihn getroffen. Es riss ihn aus der Luft und Takeshi spürte, wie sein Rückgrat direkt auf den Rasen prallte. Das Wackeln in seinem Kopf wurde von dröhnendem Applaus abgelöst. Takeshi drehte sich um und sah das befürchtete Resultat: Der Ball war im Tor.  
Tsubasa hatte es geschafft.  
Es stand 1:1.


	6. Der Kampf bis zum bitteren Ende

**Der Kampf bis zum bitteren Ende**

Die Nankatsu-Spieler bejubelten ausgelassen ihren Torschützen und schienen zu ihrem alten Selbstbewusstsein zurückgekehrt zu sein. Ihre Gegner standen beinahe reglos im Strafraum.  
,Das war der Ansatz zum Genickbruch.', dachte Takeshi und starrte noch immer auf den Ball. ,Das hätte einfach nicht passieren dürfen. Umso länger das Spiel dauert, umso schwieriger wird es werden.'  
"Du hast alles versucht."  
Eine Stimme holte Takeshi in die Realität zurück. Hyuga stand vor ihm und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen, um dem immer noch am Boden liegenden Takeshi aufzuhelfen. Mit einem Nicken griff Takeshi nach der Hand seines Kapitäns.  
"Du hast Recht, Kojiro.", stimmte er zu. "Aber jetzt heißt es Krieg, oder?"  
Hyuga grinste.  
"Klar, jetzt wird keine Rücksicht genommen. Jetzt beißen wir uns knallhart durch. Verstanden?"  
"Jawohl, Kapitän!", antwortete Takeshi ebenfalls grinsend, doch er merkte, dass seine Wirbelsäule und auch seine Schulter die harte Begegnung mit dem Boden gerade gar nicht gut gefunden hatten.  
,Das gibt sich schon.', redete er sich hartnäckig ein und versuchte sich durch Hyugas Ansage abzulenken.  
"Das eben war ein eindeutiger Mannschaftsfehler.", betonte dieser. "Wir dürfen nicht zulassen, dass sie uns so vorführen. Verteidiger! Richtet euch nach den Anweisungen vom Tor. Wakashimazu weiß schon, was er sagt. Und was den Rest betrifft: Wir werden jetzt stürmen. Spielt einfach nach vorne und wenn Takeshi und ich wieder dicht gemacht werden, schießt selber. Diese Niete von Torwart ist dem nicht gewachsen und euch hat man zu guten Schützen ausgebildet. Alles klar?"  
"Klar, Kapitän!", kam es einheitlich zurück und Takeshi versuchte verzweifelt sich das Grinsen zu verkneifen.  
Wer hätte bei dieser Ansage noch den Hyuga im Kopf, den es vor Jahren mal gegeben hatte, den, der Fußball als seine persönliche Abrechnung mit dem Rest der Welt sah und nicht als Mannschaftssport. Und nun teilte er sich mit dem Wort ,Mannschaftsfehler' sogar selber eine Teilschuld zu.  
,Tja, wie Menschen sich doch entwickeln können.', dachte Takeshi, zuckte mit den Schultern und folgte dann Hyuga, der mitsamt Ball den Weg zum Mittelkreis antrat.  
"Kojiro?", fragte Takeshi leise. "Wie wollen wir exakt verhindern, dass es erneut zu solch einer Chaos-Situation kommt?"  
"Uns bleibt nur eine Möglichkeit.", erklärte Hyuga ebenso leise, winkte aber Surimachi zu ihnen. "Wir müssen das Mittelfeld dicht machen. Sie dürfen nicht durchs Mittelfeld dringen. Wie gesagt, einem längeren Angriff werden sie nicht standhalten und dann haben wir sie."  
"Verstanden, Captain!", nickte Surimachi und lief zu den Mittelfeldleuten, um ihnen die Taktik zu erklären.  
Die Blicke von Hyuga und Takeshi waren auf das Tor gerichtet.  
,Er muss rein.', dachte Takeshi. ,Eine Verlängerung wäre das Ende.'  
Der Schiedsrichter gab den Ball frei und mit einem Pass auf Hyuga legten die beiden los. Takeshi bewegte sich flink wie ein Wiesel zwischen den Gegnern hindurch, auch wenn einige versuchten sich an seine Fersen zu heften. Seinen Fuß hatte Takeshi völlig vergessen und das taube Gefühl war nun so vertraut, dass es ihn auch nicht mehr behinderte. Hyuga schlug sich durch die Reihe seiner Gegenspieler. Hier war wieder der alte Hyuga, der alles aus dem Weg schlug, was nicht festgewachsen war. Doch direkt vor dem Tor musste er an Takeshi zurückspielen, da es hier selbst für ihn keine verwertbare Schussmöglichkeit gab. Im nächsten Augenblick stand Tsubasa schon bei Hyuga und Takeshi wurde von Taro bedrängt. Ein Durchlaufen zum Tor war unmöglich, das war Takeshi klar. Aber Taro spielte auch nicht auf Angriff. Er schien Takeshi den Ball gar nicht abnehmen zu wollen, anscheinend wollte er ihn lediglich am Torschuss hindern.  
,Sie versuchen auf ihre Stärke, die Kondition, zu spielen. Aber das ist inakzeptabel!'  
In diesem Moment sah Takeshi Surimachi frei stehen und spielte ab. Ein plötzlicher Schmerz zog sich durch sein Schulterblatt.  
"Ach, verdammt!", fluchte er leise und warf einen Blick auf die Zeit.  
75 Minuten waren gespielt.  
,Na diese 15 Minuten werde ich wohl auch noch durchhalten!', dachte Takeshi trotzig und ignorierte das Ziehen in seiner Schulter.

Doch die Situation erwies sich als festgefahren. Immer wieder spielten sich die Tohos aus dem Mittelfeld heraus nach vorne, scheiterten aber an der Mauer aus Verteidigern. Nankatsu sah die Nervosität, die sich in einem Teil der Mannschaft breit machte, und wollte in die Verlängerung drängen. Viele Spiele hatten sie dadurch schon gewonnen, aber hier durfte es nicht soweit kommen.  
Ein weiterer Blick auf die Uhr verriet, dass die letzten Minuten der regulären Spielzeit liefen, und anscheinend wollte der Schiedsrichter auch keine Nachspielzeit geben. Takeshis Herzschlag ging immer schneller. Sie hatten kaum noch Zeit und außerdem begannen sowohl sein Rücken wie auch seine Schulter und sogar leicht sein Fuß wieder zu schmerzen. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und da sah er sie: die Deckungslücke, auf die sie die ganze Zeit gewartet hatten.  
"Imai!", schrie Takeshi und alles andere geschah automatisch.  
Takeshi trat zu einem Sprint an, übernahm den Ball von Imai, blickte noch einmal zu Hyuga und schlug dann eine derartig hohe Vorlage, dass nur Tsubasa oder Hyuga überhaupt in der Lage waren da ranzukommen.  
,Du musst es schaffen, Kojiro!', dachte Takeshi, doch im selben Moment verlor er den Boden unter den Füßen.  
Vor seinen Augen verschwamm alles, eine Schmerzwelle, die gleichzeitig aus allen Knochen zu kommen schien, schlug über ihm zusammen und nur an dem kaum auszuhaltenen Druckimpuls aus seiner Schulter merkte er, dass er auf den Boden gesackt war.


	7. Das Ende

**Das Ende?**

Er konnte nicht mehr klar sehen. Farbreflexe und verschwommene Schatten tanzten vor seinen Augen. Takeshi rang nach Luft. Es fühlte sich an, als läge ein tonnenschweres Gewicht auf seiner Brust und wolle ihn am Atmen hindern. Er hörte Stimmen, doch in den ersten Momenten war er nicht fähig sie zuzuordnen noch zu verstehen, was sie sagten.  
All seine Knochen brannten und er glaubte heiße Zangen würden sein Rückgrat zusammendrücken. Doch trotz all dieser Schmerzen konnte er nicht schreien, so sehr lastete immer noch der Atemdruck auf ihm.  
,Ist das das Ende?'  
Diese Frage war alles, was Takeshi trotz der Schmerzen durch den Kopf ging. Er war nicht in der Lage die Zeit zu bestimmen, aber plötzlich klangen die Schmerzen soweit ab, dass sie für seine Verhältnisse erträglich waren. Die verschwommenen Bilder wurden etwas klarer und nun konnte Takeshi auch die Stimmen identifizieren.  
"Takeshi! Oh mein Gott, was ist mit ihm?", hörte er Hyuga, der wohl bei seinem Kopf kniete und völlig verzweifelt klang.  
"Zu lange Geschichte um Ihnen das jetzt zu erklären. Hat er irgendeine Verletzung?"  
Die Frauenstimme war Takeshi vertraut und auch den dunkelbraunen, kurzen Schopf, den er gegen blendendes Licht erkennen konnte, glaubte er zu kennen.  
"Der Fuß.", kam es dann von Wakashimazu, der auch klang, als versuche er krampfhaft ruhig zu bleiben. "Er hat sich in der ersten Halbzeit am Fuß verletzt."  
Takeshi spürte wie sein verletztes Bein angehoben und freigemacht wurde. Sein ganzer Körper lag so derartig in Taubheit, dass er all dies wirklich wie durch eine Watteschicht wahrnahm.  
"Zurückbleiben!", ordnete eine Takeshi fremde, männliche Stimme an und er konnte nur vermuten, dass damit seine Mannschaftskameraden gemeint waren.  
"Verdammt!", fluchte nun wieder die Frauenstimme. "Warum ist das nicht sofort gemeldet und Sawada aus dem Spiel genommen worden?"  
"Nun, es war ja nur...", setzte wohl Wakashimazu zu einer Antwort an, doch erneut durchzuckte ein Schmerzensblitz Takeshis Wirbelsäule.  
Den Schrei vermochte er nicht zu unterdrücken. Er wand sich versuchte sich von der Rückenlage und somit von den Schmerzen wegzudrehen, doch eine Gewalt hielt ihn fest. Takeshi hörte noch, wie ihm jemand nahe an seinem Ohr etwas sagte, doch genau wie vorhin war er nicht in der Lage die Stimme zuzuordnen oder zu verstehen. Dann verwandelten sich die Farben, wurden immer dunkler, bis ihn schließlich völliges Schwarz umschloss.

Als Takeshi wieder zu sich kam und die Augen aufschlug, musste er sie im ersten Moment gleich wieder zukneifen. Weiss stach ihm in die Augen und nur langsam konnte er sich an die Helligkeit gewöhnen. Dann wagte er schließlich sich umzusehen. Wo war er hier? Was war da auf dem Spielfeld passiert? Er erinnerte sich an die Schmerzen, an die Stimmen. An Hyuga, dessen Stimme er in all den Jahren noch nie so gehört hatte.  
, Takeshi! Oh mein Gott, was ist mit ihm?'  
Wieder kniff Takeshi die Augen zusammen, doch diesmal lag es nicht am Licht. Sein Kapitän und bester Freund hatte so verzweifelt geklungen. Er war gar nicht fähig den Klang der Stimme zu beschreiben. Takeshi hatte geglaubt, schon alles mit Kojiro Hyuga erlebt und alles von ihm gesehen zu haben. Diese paar Worte hatten ihn eines besseren belehrt.  
Ein Geräusch riss Takeshi aus diesen Gedanken. Eine Tür in der weißen Wand, die er bislang nicht wahrgenommen hatte, öffnete sich und drei Personen in langen weißen Kitteln traten ein. Es waren zwei Männer und eine Frau. Die beiden Männer traten auf die linke Seite von dem Bett, in dem Takeshi, wie er jetzt merkte, lag, und schienen etwas zu prüfen. Jetzt, wo die Männer, die Ärzte, vor dem Fenster standen und das Licht abschirmten, sah Takeshi auch die große, komplizierte Maschine, an die er angeschlossen war. Während der eine Arzt die Anzeigen kontrollierte, konnte Takeshi dem anderen mit dem Blick folgen, wie er den Tropf, der in Takeshis linke Hand mündete, kontrollierte und den Verbrauch neu einstellte. Takeshi spürte, wie er mehr und mehr wieder zu sich kam und plötzlich, als ihn der Arzt an der Maschine so prüfend ansah, bemerkte er, dass ihm ein Schlauch im Hals steckte. In einem plötzlichen Anflug von Panik versuchte Takeshi sich das Ding mit der rechten, freien Hand aus dem Hals zu ziehen, doch in diesem Moment trat die bislang im Hintergrund gebliebene Ärztin heran, setzte sich auf die Bettkante und hielt seine Hand fest.  
"Ruhig, Sawada.", beruhigte sie ihn. "Ich weiß, dass du das nicht magst, aber wir hatten in deinem kritischen Zustand keine andere Wahl. Wenn du wieder auf dem Damm bist, können wir ihn sicher schnell wieder entfernen."  
Dabei hatte sie ihm mit der anderen Hand sanft über den Kopf gestrichen und mit einem Schlag erkannte Takeshi sie. Sie war auch im Stadion gewesen, hatte sich sofort um ihn gekümmert: Dr. Aiko Kazuhara.  
"Wir müssen jetzt unsere Visite weiterführen.", erklärte sie dann. "Versprich mir bitte, dass du nicht versuchst dir den Schlauch rauszuziehen, ja?"  
Sehr, sehr schwach, beinahe nur andeutungsweise nickte Takeshi. So lange wie er Aiko kannte, vertraute er ihr voll und ganz.  
"Gut. Ich komme dann wieder, sobald ich kann."  
Ein letztes Mal strich sie ihm über den Kopf und verließ dann mit ihren beiden Kollegen das Zimmer.  
Nun war Takeshi zumindest die Situation klar. Sein Körper musste unter der Belastung kapituliert haben, die Schmerzmittel hatten ihn auf dem Feld kurz ins Bewusstsein zurückgeholt, dann war er ohnmächtig und ins Krankenhaus gebracht worden. Takeshi legte den Kopf, so gut es eben ging, in den Nacken. Wieder hörte er Kojiros Worte.  
,Toll! Ich wollte ihm das ganze Drama ersparen und habe es doch geschafft ihn mittenrein zu stoßen. Für das, was er da sehen musste, wird er mich hassen.'  
Da war sich Takeshi ziemlich sicher.


	8. Sorgen

**Sorgen**

Takeshi musste wieder eingeschlafen sein, denn als er vom Geräusch der sich öffnenden Tür leicht aufschreckte, war draußen die Dämmerung schon eingetreten. Dr. Aiko Kazuhara, diesmal in Zivilkleidung, kam herein, schloss die Tür umsichtig wieder hinter sich und trat dann, ohne ein Wort zu sagen an Takeshis Bett. Bittend sah er sie an und deutete mit einer schwachen Geste auf seinen Hals.  
"Gut, versuchen wir es.", nickte Aiko, nachdem sie einen prüfenden Blick auf die Anzeigen und Aufzeichnungen geworfen hatte.  
Behutsam löste sie die pflasterartigen Streifen, mit welchen der Schlauch fixiert war, von Takeshis Gesicht ab.  
"Du kennst das ja.", sagte sie dann. "Husten, auf drei. Eins... zwei... drei!"  
Takeshi begann zu husten, was das Herausziehen unterstützte, und schnell aber vorsichtig hatte Aiko ihn von dem Schlauch im Hals befreit. Sie half ihm, sich aufzusetzen und reichte dem immer noch schwachen Jungen ein Glas Wasser.  
"Danke.", murmelte Takeshi und nahm erstmal einen Schluck, um den hässlichen Geschmack dieses Schlauches wegzuspülen.  
Aiko hatte sich, nachdem sie den Schlauch weggepackt hatte, auf die Bettkante gesetzt und sah Takeshi einfach nur an.  
"Haben wir gewonnen?"  
Die Ärztin konnte ein leichtes Lachen nicht unterdrücken.  
"Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass das deine erste Frage ist.", schmunzelte sie.  
"Und?", drängte Takeshi. "Haben wir?"  
"Ja, ihr habt.", antwortete Aiko. "Der Kapitän hat zum 2:1 verwandelt und etwa eine Minute später hat der Schiedsrichter abgepfiffen."  
"Gut."  
"Aber ich fürchte, die Stimmung nach einem Sieg war bei deinen Kameraden auch schon besser als heute."  
Takeshi sah zu Aiko auf. Die Miene der Ärztin hatte sich gewandelt. Das Lächeln war verschwunden, ernst sah sie ihn an. Schuldbewusst senkte Takeshi den Kopf.  
"Sawada, ich weiß, wie wichtig dir dein Sport ist.", fuhr Aiko fort. "Ich wusste auch, dass du nicht bei einer Kleinigkeit, wie eigentlich angeordnet, vom Platz gehen würdest, aber trotzdem hätte ich dich für vernünftiger gehalten. Du weißt selbst, wie ernst deine Krankheit ist und ich denke, du weißt auch, dass du heute zu weit gegangen bist. Sawada, wenn du nicht auf der Stelle richtig versorgt worden wärst, hätte das das Ende sein können! Wir hatten schon Glück, dass du uns nicht ins Koma gefallen bist. Du musst doch immense Schmerzen gehabt haben, das zeigen die Werte. Warum bist du nicht vom Platz gegangen? Junge, welcher Teufel hat dich geritten, dein Leben zu riskieren?"  
"Ich... es tut mir leid.", flüsterte Takeshi und spürte, wie ihm die Tränen in die Augen stiegen.  
Aiko hatte ja Recht. Natürlich wusste er, wie ernst es um ihn stand und dass sein Verhalten unvernünftig gewesen war, aber im Moment wurde ihm erst richtig bewusst, dass es nicht NUR unvernünftig sondern in erster Linie egoistisch war. Ihm war anscheinend egal gewesen, was mit ihm passieren würde, doch er hatte die Leute vergessen, die sich um ihn sorgten: seine Eltern, Aiko, seine Kameraden... Hyuga?  
Die Tränen ließen sich nicht zurückhalten. Leise schluchzend zog er sich zusammen, bis er Aiko spürte, die ihn in den Arm nahm.  
"Ich weiß, Sawada.", flüsterte sie. "Ich weiß, dass es dir leid tut. Bitte entschuldige. Ich hätte dich eben nicht so anfahren dürfen. Aber versteh' doch: Wir alle haben uns große Sorgen um dich gemacht. Dein Körper hat total kapituliert und die anderen Ärzte..."  
Als Aiko abbrach, sah Takeshi sie fragend an.  
"Die anderen Ärzte haben mich gefragt, wie ich es als behandelnde Ärztin verantworten könne, dich in deinem Zustand solch einer Belastung auszusetzen.", beendete sie den Satz. "Ich weiß ja, dass es aus rein ärztlicher Sicht hätte untersagt werden müssen, aber ich wusste doch, wieviel dir dieses Finale als letztes Spiel bedeutet hat. Ich konnte es dir nicht verbieten."  
Jetzt war es Takeshi, der die Arme um Aiko schloss. Seinen Dank an sie konnte er nicht in Worte fassen. Er kannte Aiko schon solange er sich erinnern konnte. Sie hatte ihn von Anfang an betreut, dafür gesorgt, dass er Fußball spielen durfte und ihn immer wieder aufgebaut, wenn ihn seine Krankheit oder auch völlig belanglosere Dinge in eine Krise gestürzt hatten. Kurz gesagt: Sie war immer für ihn da gewesen und hatte an ihn geglaubt, manchmal wahrscheinlich stärker, als er an sich selber geglaubt hatte.  
"Du solltest jetzt schlafen.", entschied Aiko, wenn auch noch mit etwas leiser Stimme. "Wie der Piepser funktioniert, weißt du ja. Nur für den Fall."  
"Aiko!", rief Takeshi noch, als sie schon im Gehen war.  
"Ja?"  
"Waren sie hier?", fragte er.  
"Nein, deine Eltern sind auf dem Weg, aber ich vermute, sie werden erst morgen hier sein. Bis dahin solltest du dich ausschlafen. Gute Nacht!"  
"Gute Nacht.", murmelte Takeshi, während Aiko die Tür hinter sich schloss.  
Dass seine Eltern noch nicht hier waren, hatte er sich gedacht. Seine Frage galt eigentlich auch jemand anderem. Waren die Jungs hier gewesen? War Hyuga hier gewesen?  
,Sicher nicht.', wies er sich zurecht. ,Ich hab' ihn nach Strich und Faden angelogen und spätestens jetzt wird er sowieso alles erfahren haben. Hassen wird er mich dafür, ich tu's ja selber.'  
Doch was, wenn doch? Wollte er denn, dass ihn irgendeiner von den Kameraden und besonders Hyuga so sah?  
,Nein. Kojiro musste heute meinetwegen schon genug durchmachen. Außerdem hätte Aiko mir das sicher erzählt.'  
Traurig drehte Takeshi den Kopf zum nun völlig nachtdunklen Fenster. Eine einsame Träne bahnte sich noch still ihren Weg über seine Wange, bevor er wieder einschlief.


	9. Lichtblick am Horizont

**Lichtblick am Horizont**

"Wie konntest du nur?"  
Ruckartig riss es Takeshi aus dem Schlaf. Er versuchte ruhig durchzuatmen und merkte jetzt, dass er stark geschwitzt haben musste.  
"Wie konntest du nur?"  
Immer wieder hatte er diesen Satz in seinen Träumen gehört. So verschieden die Bilder auch waren, die er gesehen hatte, immer wieder wurden sie von Hyugas Stimme unterbrochen, die ihn vorwurfsvoll anklagte. Takeshi legte den Kopf zurück. Öfters und besonders angesichts seines letzten Spiels hatte er sich mit dieser Frage beschäftigt, eigentlich war sie einfach, doch die Antwort gestaltete sich umso schwieriger. Was darauf sagen, ohne seinen Kapitän und besten Freund zu verletzten? Ich wollte dich schonen?  
,Gelungen!', dachte Takeshi zynisch. ,Das glaub' ich mir ja selber nicht.'  
Es war doch unwichtig?  
,Dann erklärt man mich endgültig für unzurechnungsfähig. Gerade wenn man die Ausmaße sieht.'  
Ich hatte Angst, du würdest dich abwenden?  
,Das kann ich ihm nicht sagen.'  
Takeshi schüttelte den Kopf, obwohl er wusste, dass dies wohl der Hauptgrund war, der ihn jahrelang aufhielt, Hyuga die Wahrheit zu sagen. Er hatte sich immer, besonders im Sport, Anerkennung verdienen wollen, er wollte sie nicht aus Mitleid geschenkt bekommen. Vielleicht war sein Verhältnis zu Hyuga deshalb so gut, weil Takeshi wusste, dass der Kapitän so etwas niemals tun würde. Sie wussten immer, woran sie aneinander waren.  
,Falsch. Ich wusste das.', korrigierte Takeshi traurig. ,Und er hat es geglaubt.'  
Die Gedanken um eine mögliche Antwort hatten sich auch immer mit der Frage gemischt, ob er überhaupt mit Hyuga reden sollte. Einerseits glaubte Takeshi, es ihm schuldig zu sein. Sie waren nicht nur Teamkameraden, Kapitän und Mitspieler gewesen, sie waren beste Freunde oder etwas wie Brüder gewesen. Nicht selten hatten Mitschüler und auch Spieler aus anderen Mannschaften Takeshi neckisch als ,Hyugas besonnenen Schatten' bezeichnet.  
Die Erinnerungen daran ließen Takeshi ungewollt lächeln. Es war ja tatsächlich etwas Wahres dran: Er war Hyuga fast überall hin gefolgt und nicht selten hatte er den temperamentvollen und manchmal zu unbedacht handelnden Kapitän zurückgehalten. Schon als Viertklässler hatte er Hyuga in einer Halbzeitpause derartig die Meinung gesagt, dass Wakashimazu ihm eine Zeit danach gesagt hatte:  
"In dem Moment dachte ich, er geht gleich auf dich los. Mit jedem anderen hätte er wahrscheinlich sofort eine Schlägerei angefangen, bei seiner Laune und deinem Vorwurf."  
Da war ihrem Torwart und langjährigen Begleiter eigentlich nur zuzustimmen. Auch Takeshi selber war aufgefallen, dass er dem Kapitän Dinge wesentlich direkter sagen konnte, ohne dass dies Konsequenzen hatte. Doch das erklärte sich wahrscheinlich damit, dass Takeshi nur Kritik anbrachte, wenn sie wirklich von Nöten war und Hyuga sie sich deshalb auch zu Herzen nahm.  
,Und dann habe ich ihn so anlügen können?'  
Die kurze positive Phase endete sofort. Um sich selbst zu schonen, zählte Takeshi lieber nicht nach, wie oft er schon davor stand, Hyuga reinen Wein einzuschenken.  
,Es gab den richtigen Zeitpunkt, mit Sicherheit gab es den, aber ich habe ihn verpasst oder ihn nicht sehen wollen.'  
Aber vielleicht waren diese Gedanken ja auch völlig sinnlos. Vielleicht war Hyugas Enttäuschung über Takeshis Vertrauensbruch so groß, dass er gar nicht mehr die Chance haben würde mit ihm zu reden.  
,Aber wäre mir das lieber?'  
Takeshi bezweifelte es und wollte, auch wenn es ihm die Ärzte in seinem Zustand verboten hatten, ein bißchen lesen. Zu seiner Überraschung stellte er fest, dass da sogar sein Lieblingsbuch "Der Weg zum Gold - die wahre Geschichte des Sports" lag. Aiko musste es deponiert haben, denn sonst würde ihm hier wohl niemand die Gelegenheit geben, sich derartig zu überanstrengen.  
Er hatte gerade ein paar Seiten gelesen, als die Türklinke heruntergedrückt und die Tür einen Spalt geöffnet wurde. Bei Takeshis hektischem Versuch, das Buch zu verstecken, fiel es runter und Takeshi musste sich etwas aus dem Bett beugen, um es unter den Nachtschrank zu schieben. Diese Verrenkung führte dazu, dass er aus der Tür sehen konnte. Im Türspalt stand Aiko, nun wieder im Ärztedress, und schien sich mit jemandem zu unterhalten, den Takeshi aber nicht sehen konnte.  
"Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann dich nicht zu ihm lassen.", hörte Takeshi Aiko sagen, doch an ihrer Stimme erkannte er den Widerwillen, der hinter ihrer Aussage stand. "So sind nun einmal die Regeln."  
"Die Regeln sind mir egal! Ich muss mit ihm sprechen, verstehen Sie, ich MUSS!"  
Beinahe wäre Takeshi aus dem Bett gefallen. Das war Hyuga!  
"Du bist kein Angehöriger. Versteh' doch bitte, ich komme in Teufels Küche, wenn ich dich zu ihm lasse."  
"Wir sind vielleicht nicht blutsverwandt, aber ich kenne Sawada besser als Sie alle zusammen und Sie dürfen da schließlich auch rein!"  
Ruckartige Bewegungen zeigten, dass Hyuga wohl versuchte, gewaltsam an Aiko vorbeizukommen, doch die einstige Handballspielerin hatte erstaunliche Kraft und konnte wohl deshalb den durchaus starken Jungen zurückhalten.  
"Ich weiß, dass ihr euch nahe steht.", gab Aiko nun energisch zurück. "Aber seine Eltern haben nun einmal verfügt, dass niemand, vom ärztlichen Personal abgesehen, zu ihm darf, solange sie nicht selbst hier eingetroffen sind."  
Einen Moment hörte man nichts bis auf einen Seufzer Hyugas. Wut? Oder Verzweiflung?  
"Ich verspreche dir," sagte dann Aiko sanft und streckte die Hand von sich, um sie vermutlich auf seine Schulter zu legen, "dass ich mich sofort bei dir melden werde, wenn seine Eltern da sind und du ihn sehen darfst. Du wirst der Erste sein, den ich informiere. Einverstanden?"  
"Okay."  
Hyugas Stimme klang schwach und geschlagen, doch Takeshi traute sich nicht, etwas Positives in diesen Fakt hineinzuinterpretieren. Schnell drehte er sich im Bett auf die andere Seite und tat so, als ob er schliefe. Er konnte nur hören, wie Aiko eintrat, näherkam, seuftzte und flüsterte:  
"Ich hoffe, dass sie es erlauben werden. Ich hoffe es wirklich."  
Dann streichelte sie ihm noch kurz über den Kopf und ging wieder.  
Erneut blieb Takeshi mit chaotischer Gefühlslage zurück. Hyuga war hier gewesen und anscheinend war er doch nicht so enttäuscht, dass er gar nicht mehr mit ihm reden wollte. Takeshi würde also wenigstens die Chance haben, sich Hyuga zu erklären und das war alles, was im Moment zählte. Doch was hatte Aiko gemeint? Seine Eltern untersagten Besuch? Gut, früher hatte er Krankenhausaufenthalte, auch wenn sie selten waren, verheimlicht, aber wozu das jetzt, wo es doch ohnehin alle wussten? Und warum hoffte Aiko, sie würden Besuch erlauben?  
,Egal. Ich muss mit Kojiro reden. Koste es, was es wolle.'


	10. Mutter und Sohn

**Mutter und Sohn**

So sehr er auch versucht hatte zu schlafen, es wollte Takeshi einfach nicht gelingen. Seit er gehört hatte, dass Kojiro ihn tatsächlich sehen wollte, war er beinahe aufgedreht, soweit man das in seinem Zustand sagen konnte. Immer wieder versuchte er sich alle Szenarien, meist gute, aber auch ein paar nicht so gute, ihres Treffens auszumalen, um auf alles die passende Antwort zu haben.  
Das tat er auch noch, als schließlich Aiko gegen Abend dieses zweiten Tages die Tür öffnete und seine Mutter das Zimmer betrat. Sie lächelte ihn zwar an, doch Takeshi kannte seine Mutter und sah, dass sie extrem besorgt war; mehr als er es sonst von ihr kannte.  
"Hallo, Mama.", begrüßte Takeshi sie schließlich, nachdem seine Mutter endlose Minuten unschlüssig dagestanden hatte.  
"Hallo, mein Schatz."  
Nun trat sie an sein Bett und umarmte ihren Sohn. Takeshi spürte Feutigkeit an ihrer Wange. Ganz klar, sie hatte geweint.  
"Papa ist noch in Shanghai. Er konnte so schnell keinen Flug kriegen, aber er wird so bald wie möglich hier sein."  
Sie zog einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich ans Bett.  
"Ihr seid Meister geworden, hat Aiko gesagt."  
"Mama, wie schlimm ist es?", unterbrach Takeshi seine Mutter ernst.  
Nozomi Takeshi sah auf, doch dem direkten Blick ihres Sohnes konnte sie nicht standhalten und das hieß für Takeshi nichts Gutes. Sie hatten schon so viel durchgemacht und seine Mutter hatte es immer gefasst mit ihm getragen und ihn unterstützt, eigentlich sah sie ihn das erste Mal diesbezüglich nicht an.  
"Mama?"  
Frau Takeshi stand auf. Sie war zwar gerade erst 35 geworden und somit im Vergleich zu den Müttern der Freunde ihres Sohnes noch jung, aber so, wie sie sich im Moment bewegte, wirkte sie sehr alt. Zunächst drehte sie sich weg, dann sah Takeshi, wie sie durchatmete und sich dann zu ihm umdrehte.  
"Warum musstest du noch spielen, Sawada? Warum?"  
Gegen Ende war ihre Stimme immer verzweifelter geworden.  
"Du weißt, warum.", antwortete ihr Sohn stur. "Wir hatten darüber gesprochen."  
"Ja, ich weiß: Für dasTeam! Sawada, das Team kann dir nicht helfen! Nur ein Wunder kann das noch!"  
Erst auf den entsetzten Blick ihres Sohnes schien sie zu realisieren, was sie gesagt hatte.  
"Wo?", fragte Takeshi, nachdem er kurz geschluckt und sich gefasst hatte.  
"Genick, unterer Schädelbereich.", antwortete seine Mutter mit beinahe erstickter Stimme. "Sie haben es erst bei deiner Einlieferung nachweisen können."  
"Ich will mit Aiko reden."  
"Dr. Kazuhara ist nicht mehr im Haus.", entgegnete Frau Takeshi, wenn auch nicht sonderlich glaubhaft. "Du kannst morgen mit ihr reden."  
"Gut," nickte Takeshi, "mit ihr und mit meinen Freunden aus der Mannschaft."  
"Nein.", bestimmte seine Mutter hart. "Keinem von ihnen werde ich den Zutritt gestatten."  
"Ich will es aber!", fuhr Takeshi auf.  
"Warum denn?", fragte seine Mutter, nun ähnlich aufgebracht. "Sie können das nicht verstehen, es wird dich nur noch mehr belasten, sie gesund zu sehen."  
"Woher weißt du, was mich belastet?", schrie Takeshi, ohne zu wissen, woher er die Kraft dazu nahm. "Belastet hat mich, dass ihr mir nie etwas zugetraut habt, mich immer in Watte packen wolltet. Wenn es nach euch gegangen wäre, wäre ich doch in meiner Einsamkeit eingegangen!"  
"Sawada, jetzt ist Schluss! Du darfst dich nicht so aufregen. Dr. Kazuhara wird dir morgen alles ausführlich erklären."  
Zitternd und mit Tränen der Wut in den Augen verschränkte Takeshi die Arme vor dem Körper und starrte an die Wand.  
"Es sind fremde, junge Leute, Sawada," sagte seine Mutter nun mit tröstendem Ton, "sie werden es nicht verstehen. Wir sind deine Familie."  
Doch als sie ihn in den Arm nehmen wollte, sah Takeshi sie wütend an und erwiderte:  
"Ja, aber frag nicht, was passieren würde, wenn ich das ändern könnte."  
"Sawada!"  
"Ich muss jetzt schlafen. Geh bitte. Gute Nacht."  
Damit drehte Takeshi seiner Mutter den Rücken zu. Nozomi Takeshi stand noch einen Moment wie vom Donner gerührt da, doch dann verließ sie mit schnellen Schritten das Krankenzimmer ihres Sohnes. Die Tür war kaum zwei Sekunden zugefallen, als es aus Takeshi herausbrach. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er nicht mehr so verzweifelt geweint hatte, doch nun heulte er sich die Seele aus dem Leib. Das durfte nicht sein! Sie durfte ihm nicht verbieten, seine einzigen, wahren Freunde zu sehen. Besonders nicht, wenn die Situation wirklich so ernst war! Während ihm immer noch dir Tränen über die Wangen liefen, tastete Takeshi seinen Nacken ab. War da was? Er konnte nichts finden, doch es musste etwas da sein.  
,Ich muss doch noch so vieles tun und sagen, es darf jetzt noch nicht soweit sein.', dachte er und sah im gleichen Moment die verzweifelten Augen seiner Mutter vor sich. ,Ich hab doch schon einmal gewonnen, wieso zweifelst du, dass ich es nochmal schaffen kann?'  
Mit dieser unbeantworteten Frage weinte sich der zu Boden geschmetterte 14-Jährige in den Schlaf.


	11. Vergangenheit, Gegenwart, Zukunft

**Vergangenheit, Gegenwart, Zukunft?**

Als Takeshi am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fiel sein Blick auf ein Foto, das gerahmt auf seinem Nachttisch stand. Darauf war er etwa im Alter von 5 oder 6 Jahren mit seinen Eltern zu sehen. Bestimmt ergriff er das Bild und legte es auf die Bildseite. Wenn er etwas jetzt nicht sehen wollte, war es eine pseudo-glückliche Familie.  
"Sie hat es schon sehr früh heute Morgen mit ein paar Sachen gebracht, aber sie wollte oder konnte nicht bleiben."  
Erschrocken sah Takeshi auf. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass Aiko im Zimmer war.  
"Ist vielleicht besser so.", murmelte er dann.  
Aiko kam zu ihm ans Bett.  
"Ihr habt euch gestern sehr gestritten, oder?"  
"Untertrieben.", antwortete Takeshi, dann wechselte er das Thema. "Wie steht es genau, Aiko?"  
Die Ärztin seufzte und zog sich einen Stuhl heran.  
"Dein Leukozytenwert ist kritisch hoch und scheint leider auch so stabil zu sein. Das hat dazu geführt, dass sich ein nicht unerheblicher Teil deines Knochenmarks verändert hat, aber das Schlimmste ist dieses Geschwür im oberen Genickbereich."  
Aiko strich sich kurz mit beiden Händen unter den Augen entlang.  
"Ich weiß nicht, wie sich dieses Geschwür so schnell bilden konnte oder warum der Leukozytenwert so in die Höhe geschossen ist. Ich habe vor deinem Antritt zur Meisterschaft doch alles Erdenkliche kontrolliert und da war nichts, was meine Besorgnis hätte erregen können."  
"Kann es an meiner Verausgabung bei den Spielen liegen?", fragte Takeshi. "Oder an den Verletzungen?"  
"Nein.", antwortete Aiko kopfschüttelnd. "Der Zusammenbruch war Folge der Knochenmarkmutation. Er wäre so oder so erfolgt, ohne die Verletzungen an Bein und Schulter vielleicht später, aber er wäre nicht verhindert worden. Vielleicht wollte ich dir einfach das Turnier nicht verbieten und habe etwas nicht ernst genommen. Vielleicht hat deine Mutter Recht und ich bin tatsächlich mit Schuld."  
"Unsinn!"  
Takeshi richtete sich im Bett so gut wie möglich auf.  
"Du hast mir vielleicht die Erlaubnis zu spielen ausgestellt, aber durchgecheckt haben mich doch auch Kollegen von dir und die haben ja anscheinend auch nichts Klares gefunden. Ich würde nie an der Richtigkeit deiner Diagnosen zweifeln und meine werte Frau Mutter sollte das auch nicht tun. Du warst doch diejenige, die sie davon überzeugt hat, dass ich Sport machen beziehungsweise Fußball spielen sollte. Du weißt, wo ich sonst heute wäre! Ich weiß auch nicht, was in Mama gefahren ist, dass sie sich so unmöglich benimmt."  
"Ich kann sie verstehen, Sawada.", entgegnete Aiko und tätschelte ihm beruhigend die Hand. "Du bist ihr einziges Kind, ihr ein und alles. Du weißt es nicht, aber sie war nach der Diagnose kurz nach deiner Geburt am Boden zerstört. Sie gab sich und gibt sich noch heute die Schuld daran, dass du krank bist. Früher wollte sie dir das, was du vom Leben haben solltest, so angenehm und schön wie möglich machen. Doch als der Fußball kam und sich deine Werte wie durch ein Wunder besserten, hatte sie das erste Mal wieder Mut gefasst. Ich habe sie kaum wiedererkannt, glaub mir! Ich hatte keine am Boden zerstörte Frau vor mir, sondern eine Mutter, die wieder Hoffnung hatte, dass ihr geliebtes Kind leben würde und umso älter du wurdest, umso größer und stärker wurde diese Hoffnung. Deshalb war es wie ein Aufschlag auf Beton, als wir ihr diese Diagnose nun stellen mussten. Ich fürchte, sie ist wieder dorthin zurückgefallen, wo sie ganz am Anfang war, in absolute Verzweiflung und unerträgliche Hilflosigkeit."  
Takeshi sah vor sich auf die Decke. Er fühlte sich schuldig. Mit den Jahren hatte er seine Krankheit so zu akzeptieren und ignorieren begonnen, dass er sich nie Gedanken darüber gemacht hatte, wie es für seine Eltern und speziell seine Mutter war, die seinen Kampf von Anfang an hatte hilflos mitansehen müssen. Eigentlich hatte sie jedes Recht verzweifelt zu sein und Angst zu haben, so wie er selbst auch.  
"Mach dir keine Vorwürfe!", versuchte Aiko zu trösten, als könne sie Gedanken lesen. "Trotz all unserer Kenntnisse hat keiner von uns eine geringe Vorstellung, wie das alles für dich sein muss. Ich bewundere deinen Mut und deine Kraft, Sawada. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das alles ausgehalten hätte. Deshalb darfst du auch wütend sein, du darfst weinen und darfst deine Mutter auch fordern, aber ich wollte, dass du versuchst, ihre Lage zu verstehen, so wie sie versucht, sich in dich reinzuversetzen. Ich denke, gerade jetzt müsst ihr euch gegenseitig eine Chance geben."  
Takeshi nickte langsam, doch eine Frage musste er jetzt und hier beantwortet haben.  
"Ist es inoperabel?"  
Aiko atmete tief durch.  
"Ja und nein.", antwortete sie schließlich. "Wenn wir schnell, und die Suche läuft bereits, einen geeigneten Spender finden, können wir durch ,Austausch' von Knochen-, genauer Rückenmark das Wachstum des Geschwürs stoppen. Doch die Zeit rennt uns davon. Die Operation so nah am Hirnstamm ist ohnehin schon gefährlich, aber wenn das Geschwür noch weiter so unkontrolliert wächst, gehen die Chancen immer stärker Richtung null, dass du die entsprechende Operation überleben würdest. Schon im jetzigen Zustand können wir Hirnschäden nicht ausschließen. Aber solange die Möglichkeit einer Heilung besteht, geben wir nicht auf. Der Zusatz in der Kochsalzlösung, die du kriegst, hemmt die Bildung des Geschwürs, sodass wir etwas Zeit gewinnen."  
Sie griff nach Takeshis rechter Hand und drückte sie.  
"Ich habe deinem Vater am Telefon versprochen, dass ich jemanden finde und das werde ich. Und wenn es das Letzte ist, was ich tue."  
"Ich weiß, Aiko.", flüsterte Takeshi. "Aber würdest du mir vielleicht noch einen Gefallen tun?"  
"Natürlich.", nickte Aiko.  
"Ich denke, du kannst im Moment am Besten mit Mama reden. Versuch sie zu überzeugen, dass ich Kojiro und die anderen sehen muss. Es wäre sehr wichtig für mich."  
"Ich versuche es.", versprach Aiko. "Aber vielleicht beschränke ich mich zunächst auf deinen besten Freund Kojiro Hyuga. Er war schon hier, weißt du? Und ich glaube, sein Kommen wäre wirklich gut für dich."  
Sie wuschelte ihm noch kurz durchs Haar, bevor sie dann das Zimmer verließ.  
"Danke, Aiko.", sagte Takeshi fast unhörbar. "Wenn jemand es schafft, dann du, und wenn es jemand versteht, dann hoffentlich Kojiro."


	12. Die Aussprache

**Die Aussprache**

Den ganzen Vormittag hatte Takeshi weder etwas von seiner Mutter noch von Aiko gesehen oder gehört und diese Ungewissheit fraß an ihm. Essen konnte er nicht, aber sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren oder gar zu schlafen erschien auch unmöglich.  
,Wenn ich nicht bald weiß, ob ich mit Kojiro reden kann, werde ich wahnsinnig!'  
Um sich zur Ruhe zu zwingen, schaltete Takeshi per Fernbedienung die kleine Anlage ein und sah aus dem Fenster. Im Radio lief ein langsames Lied irgendeiner Mädchenband.  
"I'm going through good and bad times,  
working hard to live my dreams  
and I don't know if it is the right way,  
I changed my life in so many ways."  
,Wie wahr!', dachte Takeshi. ,Gute und schlechte Zeiten haben Kojiro und ich zusammen erlebt und doch hab ich ihm diese wichtige Sache immer verschwiegen. Ob das wirklich richtig so war, bis jetzt?'  
"In moments of fear and darkness  
you covered me with light and hope."  
Auch das konnte Takeshi nur bestätigen. Gerade als er neu nach Toho gekommen war, hatten ihn alle geschnitten. Mit dem Kleinen, der sich da in ihre Mannschaft drängte, wollte keiner etwas zu tun haben. Doch Kojiro, wie auch Ken, aber vor allem Kojiro, hatte zu ihm gestanden, hatte der Mannschaft gedroht, alles hinzuschmeißen, wenn sie ihm, Takeshi, nicht die gleiche, faire Chance, sich zu bewähren, geben würde. Nachdem Takeshi ihm einmal seinen Kampfeswillen bewiesen hatte, hatte Kojiro ihm immer vertraut und ihn daran nicht eine Sekunde zweifeln lassen.  
"Sometimes - I wonder  
if I had - made it without...  
The way you love me and support me  
Makes me know we'll never part.  
The way you touch me deep in my soul,  
that's the reason you're in my heart."  
Nun musste Takeshi ernsthaft schlucken und schaltete die Anlage wieder aus. Besser hätte man es nicht formulieren können. Kojiro und er waren fast von Anfang an mehr als nur Fußballkameraden gewesen. Kojiro war wie ein großer Bruder für Takeshi, der ein Vorbild war, ein Beschützer sein konnte, aber einfach jemand, dem man sich mit Leib und Seele anvertrauen konnte. Dasselbe galt umgekehrt. Oft hatte Kojiro ihn, gerade in den letzten Wochen, alleine sprechen wollen, sei es, dass er sich einfach Luft über den Trainer machen musste, seien es Vorfälle in seiner Familie oder Mädchen, die ihn umschwärmten, Kojiro hatte Takeshi alles erzählt. Und er hatte ihn so hintergangen!  
"Kojiro...", flüsterte Takeshi leise.  
"Ja?", kam es ebenso unsicher aus seinem Rücken.  
Takeshi fuhr herum. Er hatte die ganze Zeit mit dem Rücken zur Tür gelegen und gar nicht bemerkt, dass Kojiro tatsächlich reingekommen war. Doch da stand er. Etwas verunsichert sah er aus, etwas verloren, wie er da so im Trainingsanzug an der Tür stand.  
"Du bist wirklich hier."  
Eine bessere Feststellung war Takeshi im Moment nicht in der Lage zu treffen, doch Kojiro beendete diese peinlich-distanzierte Lage, indem er sich einen Stuhl ans Bett zog und sich einfach zu Takeshi setzte.  
"Wie geht es dir?", fragte er mit ruhiger Stimme, nur seine Augen zeigten Takeshi Unruhe und Sorge.  
"Nun, man würde wahrscheinlich sagen ,den Umständen entsprechend' gut."  
"Und was heißt das?"  
"Das heißt, sie pumpen Medikamente in mich rein und hoffen, dass es aufhört zu wachsen."  
"Es?", fragte Kojiro nach. "Dass was aufhört zu wachsen?"  
"Das hier."  
Takeshi tastete nach Kojiros Hand und führte sie in seinen Nacken, zu der Stelle, wo man das Geschwür am deutlichsten spüren konnte.  
"Fühlst du das?"  
Kojiro nickte.  
"Hat das deinen Zusammenbruch verursacht?", fragte er.  
"Auch.", antwortete Takeshi. "Aber eigentlich ist es nur das Ende einer langen Geschichte."  
"Ich hab Zeit."  
Kojiro sah ihn abwartend, aber nicht ungeduldig an. Takeshi setzte sich ein bisschen auf, wobei Kojiro ihn etwas stützte, atmete noch einmal tief durch und begann zu erzählen:  
"Das Ganze ist eigentlich eine Knochenmarkskrankheit. Das Knochenmark verändert sich und greift entweder die Knochenstruktur selbst an oder bildet, wie jetzt, Geschwüre aus. Wodurch es genau ausgelöst wird, wissen die Ärzte noch nicht und auch die Therapien sind noch nicht sicher. Ich bin mit diesem Los auf die Welt gekommen und eigentlich gaben mir die Ärzte auch nur etwa 5-6 Jahre Zeit zu leben."  
Entsetzen war in Kojiros Blick getreten.  
,Ja.', bestätigte Takeshi gedanklich. ,Hätten sie Recht behalten, hätten wir uns niemals kennen gelernt.'  
"Dr. Kazuhara, die auch auf dem Spielfeld war, hat mich von Geburt an betreut. Eigentlich sollte ich körperlich so wenig wie möglich machen, um nicht durch irgendwas meine Krankheit voranzutreiben, doch als ich so 3 oder 4 war, hat mein Vater von einem seiner Kunden einen Fußball geschenkt bekommen und ich konnte meine Finger nicht davon lassen. Heimlich hab ich immer mit dem Ball gespielt und das Ganze ist erst rausgekommen, weil meine Testergebnisse immer besser wurden. In der Zeit, als meine Mutter mir den Ball aus Sorge weggenommen hatte, stiegen die Werte wieder kritisch an. So kam ich zum Fußball und deshalb haben sich meine Eltern auch dafür eingesetzt, dass ich früher als üblich bei Meiwa in die Mannschaft eintreten konnte. Keiner kann mir sagen, warum, aber solange ich Fußball gespielt hab, ging es mir besser. Die Werte waren okay und ich konnte mit der Injektion meines Medikaments normal leben."  
"Der Trainer hat so was gesagt, wie, dass du die Mannschaft nach diesem Spiel sowieso verlassen hättest."  
Takeshi nickte.  
"Warum dann das?"  
"Nun ja, die Therapien sind zwar noch keine Regel, aber es hat sich ein Verfahren der Knochenmarktransplantation bewährt, in dessen Programm ich nun aufgenommen wurde. Während dieser Therapie hätte ich natürlich nicht spielen können."  
Kojiro nickte, sagte aber nichts.  
"Ich konnte es dir nicht sagen.", flüsterte Takeshi.  
"Du warst also von Anfang an krank, seit wir uns kennen.", stellte Kojiro fest und senkte den Kopf.  
"Ja, und auch schon davor."  
Takeshi beugte sich zu Kojiro, drehte dessen Kopf zu sich und zwang ihn, ihn anzusehen.  
"Kojiro, bitte glaub mir eines: Es ist nicht so, dass ich es dir nicht gesagt habe, weil ich dir nicht vertraue. Ich will auch nicht behaupten, dass es nie den richtigen Zeitpunkt gab, es dir zu sagen, ich habe ihn wahrscheinlich nur verpasst oder wollte ihn vielleicht auch verpassen. Zu Anfang wollte ich es nicht sagen, weil ich mich als normales Mitglied der Mannschaft so wohl gefühlt habe. Ich wollte durch meine Leistung auffallen und nicht durch irgendwelche Sonderbehandlungen, weil ich krank bin. Bemitleidet und wie ein rohes Ei behandelt wurde ich genug. Es war einfach so ein unbeschreiblich schönes Gefühl, mal nicht ,unnormal' zu sein. Besonders du hast mir dieses Gefühl gegeben. Du hast mich anerkannt und zwar nicht auf Grund meiner Krankheit. Tja, und später habe ich mich nicht mehr getraut, dir die Wahrheit zu sagen, weil ich mich vor deiner verständlichen, ablehnenden Reaktion gefürchtet habe, wenn du erfährst, dass ich unsere ganze Freundschaft auf einer Lüge aufgebaut habe. Ich hatte einfach Angst, dich zu verlieren. Bitte glaub mir das, denn mehr, als dir dies sagen, kann ich nicht."  
Wieder trat Stille ein.  
"Ist deine Krankheit denn mit dieser Therapie heilbar?", fragte Kojiro schließlich, ohne auf Takeshis Ausführung einzugehen.  
"Ja, aber um es zu operieren, müssen sie zunächst einen geeigneten Spender finden.", erklärte Takeshi. "Meine Eltern sind nicht kompatibel, leider, und einen fremden Spender zu finden, der passt, ist sehr schwierig. Fest steht nur: Wenn nicht innerhalb einer bestimmten Frist ein Spender gefunden wird, dann werde ich eine danach folgende Operation auf Grund der Ausweitung des Geschwürs aufs Gehirn wohl nicht überleben."  
Kojiro presste die Lippen zusammen. Dann griff er plötzlich nach Takeshis Hand und sah ihn direkt an.  
"Ich dachte mir schon auf dem Spielfeld, dass es was Ernstes ist. Aber ob du es mir nun gesagt hast oder nicht, darum geht es gar nicht. Ich hatte Angst, Sawada. Angst, dass ich daran Schuld bin, wenn dir jetzt etwas passiert, Angst, dich zu verlieren. Deshalb will ich alles tun, was ich kann, damit du schnell wieder gesund wirst, damit wir bald wieder zusammen Fußball spielen können. Wir sind doch das Goldene Duo von Toho. Und... außerdem brauch' ich dich auch, Sawada, Krankheit hin oder her. Mir war seit dem Tod meines Vaters nie mehr ein Mensch so wichtig im Leben und deshalb darfst du nicht aufgeben! Wir schaffen das! Wir haben doch bisher alles zusammen geschafft. Bitte lass mich nicht allein!"  
Takeshi spürte die Tränen heiß in seinen Augen. Kojiro schien die Vergangenheit und diese alte Lüge egal zu sein, ihm ging es um die Zukunft, darum, dass sie beide ihr Leben wie bisher weiterleben konnten. Kein Vorwurf, keine Gekränktheit, nur diese Sorge und dieser unbändige Wunsch, diese verdammte Krankheit zu besiegen.  
"Ja," brachte Takeshi schluchzend hervor, "ja, wir schaffen das."

Kojiro hatte sich nun zu ihm aufs Bett gesetzt und nahm ihn in den Arm. Dieses Gefühl von Geborgenheit war unbeschreiblich.  
"Ich bin so froh, dass du da bist."  
Takeshis Worte waren zwar kaum hörbar, doch Kojiro musste es mitbekommen haben, denn er streichelte ihm über den Rücken und flüsterte:  
"Ich lass dich nicht allein, niemals."  
Dann löste er sich und ließ Takeshi sich wieder bequem hinlegen.  
"Höchstens jetzt für 5 Minuten," fügte er mit einem Augenzwinkern hinzu, "um dieses Krankenhaus nach was Essbarem unsicher zu machen. Hast du auch Hunger?"  
Takeshi nickte lächelnd. Das Magenknurren war nicht zu leugnen.  
"Na dann!"  
Kojiro sprang auf und war schon bei der Tür, als er sich noch mal umdrehte.  
"Und wehe, wenn das Lächeln nicht mehr da ist wenn ich wiederkomme! Das ist nämlich gesund!"  
Dann war er auch schon verschwunden. Doch das Lächeln blieb. Takeshi sah an die Decke, wischte sich noch die Augen trocken und musste wieder an das Lied von vorhin denken.  
"The way you feel me and make me smile,  
that's the reason you're in my heart."  
,Ja, das ist unser Slogan.', dachte Takeshi. ,Und so werden wir jeden, auch diese Krankheit, besiegen.'


	13. Eine gute Nachricht

**Eine gute Nachricht?**

Auch in den nächsten Tagen war Kojiro Takeshi immer wieder besuchen gekommen. Er hatte die neusten Fußballzeitschriften mitgeschmuggelt und wenn sie nicht in einem Krankenzimmer gewesen wären, hätte man geglaubt es mit zwei „normalen fußballverrückten" Jungen zu tun zu haben. Am fünften Tag nach ihrer Aussprache fiel Takeshi aber eine ungewöhnliche Unruhe an seinem Freund auf, die sich besonders darin äußerte, dass dieser immer wieder flüchtig zur Tür sah.  
„Kojiro, wartest auf irgendjemanden oder etwas?", fragte Takeshi schließlich.  
„Wieso?"  
„Ich bitte dich!", gab Takeshi zurück und legte die Zeitschrift zur Seite. „Du bist total nervös und schaust immer wieder zur Tür. Also: Was ist los?"  
„Naja...", druckste Kojiro etwas herum, „...weißt du, ich schleich mich eigentlich regelmäßig heimlich hier rein und wenn man mich jetzt erwischt, naja..."  
„Dann hättest du ja auch die letzten vier Tage nervös sein müssen. Du bist es aber nur heute. Was ist wirklich?"  
Dem durchdringenden Blick konnte Kojiro nicht standhalten und warf geschlagen den Kopf in den Nacken.  
„Also gut, eigentlich sollte es eine Überraschung sein, weil ich ja noch gar nicht weiß, ob es wirklich klappt..."  
„Kojiro! Das ist Folter! Ganz langsam, so dass auch ein Mensch wie ich dem folgen kann."  
„Tut mir leid, also: Ich war einen Tag nach unserem ersten Gespräch bei Dr. Kazuhara.", erklärte Kojiro. „Es hat nicht solange gedauert, wie ich dachte, bis ich sie überzeugt hatte, dass sie mir eine Knochenmarkprobe abnimmt."  
„Kojiro, du hast..."  
Takeshi konnte nicht fassen, was er da gerade gehört zu haben glaubte.  
„Klar!", antwortete Kojiro. „Ich meine, ich weiß, dass die Chancen total gering sind, aber wenn ich es nicht wenigstens testen lasse, werden wir vielleicht nie wissen, ob eine Heilung für dich nicht vielleicht viel einfacher ist, als wir denken. Und Dr. Kazuhara hat gesagt, das Labor braucht so 4 oder 5 Tage. Darauf warte ich."  
Takeshi musste heftig schlucken.  
„Dass du das wirklich für mich getan hast oder tun würdest..."  
„Wieso nicht?", fragte Kojiro etwas verständnislos. „Es ist ja nun nicht so, dass ich mir ein Körperteil habe amputieren lassen oder das müsste. Das war ein kleiner Stich und Dr. Kazuhara hat gesagt, wenn ich als Spender wirklich in Frage käme, wäre es auch nichts anderes, nur das die Menge größer wäre."  
Auf Takeshis deutliche Rührung setzte er hinzu:  
„Du bist mein bester Freund, das ist ja wohl das Mindeste, was ich für dich tun kann."  
Mit diesen Worten knuffte er den Kleineren lächelnd etwas in die Seite und obwohl Takeshi wusste, dass die Chance, dass gerade Kojiro sein Idealspender sein würde, verschwindend gering war, versetzte ihm gerade dieses Lächeln einen solchen Mut, dass er zumindest bis zum Beweis des Gegenteils bereit war, an diese Möglichkeit zu glauben.  
‚Schließlich hat auch irrwitzigerweise der Fußball mich vor meiner Krankheit beschützt, warum sollte nicht noch ein Wunder geschehen?'  
In diesem Moment öffnete sich tatsächlich die Tür und Aiko Kazuhara steckte den Kopf ins Zimmer.  
„Hallo, ihr zwei! Kojiro, könnte ich dich mal einen Moment sprechen?"  
„Klar!"  
Kojiro nickte.  
„Bis später!"  
Takeshi nickte und sah Kojiro nach, als er nach Aiko das Zimmer verließ.  
Doch er kam nicht wieder, auch nicht später. Takeshi hatte eine Vermutung: ein negatives Testergebnis.  
‚Aiko hat ihm die Trefferwahrscheinlichkeit zwar garantiert genannt, aber vermutlich hat er sich so daran geklammert, dass es klappen würde, dass er einfach zu enttäuscht ist.'  
Takeshi kannte das. Bei seinen Eltern war es auch immer wieder dasselbe gewesen. Von ihren eigenen Tests hatte er logischerweise damals nichts mitbekommen, wusste nur durch Aiko von der Fassungslosigkeit seiner Eltern. Gerade seine Mutter hatte es immer sehr getroffen. Der Anruf von Aiko, dass es neue Spenderlisten gäbe, hatte ihr anfangs immer einen Stoß ins Hochgefühl gegeben, doch umso schlimmer war dann auch die regelmäßige Erkenntnis, dass kein Spender auf ihn passte. Einmal hatte Takeshi seine Mutter sagen hören:  
„Wenn wir als Eltern nicht kompatibel sind, wo auf der Welt soll es dann noch einen Menschen geben, der unserem Sohn näher ist?"  
Seufzend sah Takeshi zum mittlerweile abenddunklen Fenster hinaus. Er hatte immer versucht es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, doch natürlich hatten diese Worte und diese Resignation auch ihn getroffen. Vielleicht reagierte er auch deshalb so selbstverständlich darauf, dass Kojiro nicht kompatibel war, reine Gewohnheit.  
‚Er darf sich das nicht so zu Herzen nehmen.', dachte Takeshi. ‚Da kann niemand was dafür und das werde ich ihm morgen auch sagen.'  
Doch auch am nächsten Tag kam Kojiro nicht, nur irgendwelche Schwestern, die die Geräte kontrollierten.  
‚So schwer kann er das doch nicht nehmen.', wunderte sich Takeshi. ‚Ich muss Aiko bei der Visite fragen.'  
Ausnahmsweise konnte Takeshi die Visite also gar nicht abwarten, doch entgegen seiner Erwartung, trat ein ihm unbekannter Arzt, im Gefolge noch zwei Jüngere und Takeshis Eltern ein.  
„Nun, Sawada, wie geht es dir heute?", fragte der Arzt.  
„Wer sind Sie und wo ist Aiko?", fragte Takeshi zurück und war nicht bereit, einfach alles hinzunehmen und zu antworten.  
„Sawada!", rief seine Mutter, beinahe etwas entsetzt von der Aufsässigkeit ihres Sohnes.  
„Schon gut, Frau Takeshi.", winkte der Arzt ab. „Ihr Sohn hat ja Recht. Es war unhöflich, mich nicht vorzustellen. Ich bin Dr. Shirata, Oberarzt in diesem Krankenhaus und dies sind zwei meiner Assistenzärzte. Also, wie geht es dir heute?"  
„Ich will erst wissen, wo Aiko ist, vorher hören Sie von mir gar nichts!"  
„Frau Dr. Kazuhara ist auf Grund interner Vorfälle beurlaubt. Deshalb kann sie Ihre Betreuung nicht mehr ausführen und nun bin ich hier.", antwortete Dr. Shirata, wenn auch deutlich pikiert.  
„Was ist mit dem Testergebnis?", fragte Takeshi weiter.  
Wenn dieser Oberarzt Aiko schon vertreten sollte, dann sollte er ihm eben seine Fragen beantworten.  
„Uns liegt kein Testergebnis vor.", antwortete der Oberarzt.  
„Das kann nicht sein!", rief Takeshi. „Kojiro hat sich testen lassen und Aiko hat ihm gestern das Ergebnis mitgeteilt. Es muss da etwas geben!"  
„Ich weiß weder etwas von einem Kojiro noch von irgendeinem Testergebnis. Aber deiner Lebhaftigkeit entnehme ich, dass du keine einschränkenden Schmerzen oder andere Beschwerden hast."  
Damit drehte er sich zu seinen Assistenzärzten um.  
„Schmerzmitteldosis beibehalten.", diktierte er und ging Richtung Tür.  
„Sie lügen!", schrie ihm Takeshi nach. „Ich weiß, dass Sie lügen!"  
„Sawada, bitte beruhige dich!", rügte ihn seine Mutter, als sich die Tür hinter den drei Ärzten geschlossen hatte. „So kannst du doch nicht mit einem Arzt reden!"  
„Kann ich, wenn er mir so dreist ins Gesicht lügt!", wehrte sich Takeshi.  
„Schon gut."  
Sein Vater legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Dr. Shirata wollte dich nur schonen. Wir konnten ja nicht wissen, dass du schon soviel weißt."  
„Shinji!", zischte Nozomi Takeshi warnend, doch es war zu spät.  
„Was ist?", fragte Takeshi aufgeregt und sah zwischen seinen Eltern hin und her.  
„Was denn, Nozomi?", erwiderte Shinji Takeshi. „Er weiß von dem Test. Ungewissheit würde ihn aufregen."  
Dann wandte er sich an seinen Sohn.  
„Den Test mit deinem Freund Kojiro hätte Aiko nicht einfach so machen dürfen. Er ist unter 18 und hätte eine Einverständniserklärung gebraucht. Irgendwie ist alles aufgeflogen und jetzt hat Aiko die Ärztekammer am Hals. So bald wirst du sie wohl nicht mehr sehen, wenn sie überhaupt weiter als Ärztin arbeiten darf."  
„Und das ist alles meine Schuld!"  
Wütend schlug Takeshi neben sich auf die Matratze.  
„Nicht doch.", wiedersprach seine Mutter. „Du musst jetzt einfach nur ganz positiv denken und freundlich zu den Ärzten sein, ja?"  
„Dann werde ich mal das Programm „freundliches Kind" starten.", gab Takeshi mit sarkastischem Unterton von sich. „Könntet ihr mich dafür vielleicht allein lassen?"  
Mit einem Nicken nahmen seine Eltern den Wunsch zur Kenntnis, doch irgendetwas im Blick seines Vaters störte Takeshi gewaltig.  
Er dachte noch den ganzen Tag darüber nach, doch es war alles nichts Halbes und nichts Ganzes.  
‚Wo ist das fehlende Puzzlestück?', fragte er sich und sollte erst nach dem Abendessen eine Antwort bekommen.  
Sehr umständlich räumte die eingeteilte Schwester das Tablett vom Abendessen weg und als sie ging entdeckte Takeshi einen Umschlag.  
„Hey, Sie haben..."  
Doch da war die Frau schon weg. Takeshi seufzte, dann siegte die Neugier und er nahm den Umschlag. Gleich beim ersten Anblick staunte er nicht schlecht: Auf dem Umschlag stand sein Name! Er war also tatsächlich für ihn bestimmt. Aber wer sollte ihm so einen Brief zukommen lassen?  
‚Es gibt nur einen Weg, das herauszufinden.'  
Ohne lange zu fackeln, öffnete Takeshi den nicht verklebten Umschlag und las erst neugierig, dann entsetzt den Inhalt.  
_Hallo Sawada!  
Wie du mittlerweile durch meine Vertretung sicher schon erfahren hast, bin ich suspendiert worden, weil ich den Test mit Kojiro Hyuga ohne elterliche Erlaubnis durchgeführt habe. Das sehe ich ein und dafür stehe ich gerade.  
Doch es gibt etwas, dass sie dir vermutlich nicht gesagt haben, weshalb sie mich und auch Kojiro von dir fernhalten und warum ich eine befreundete Krankenschwester verdammt bedrängen musste, damit sie dir diesen Brief zukommen lässt:_

_Sawada, der Test war zu 98% positiv!!!  
Das ist das Ergebnis, auf das wir seit Jahren warten. 100% gibt es nicht, das weißt du, aber alles über 90 reicht. Meine Kollegen sind einfach so stur, dass sie sagen, sie ignorieren es, weil ich mich nicht an die Regeln gehalten habe und deinen Eltern haben sie erzählt, das Ergebnis sei nicht rechenbar, weil Kojiro noch nicht ausgewachsen ist, es deshalb Störungen bei der Messung geben kann. Vermutlich halten sie deshalb das Risiko für zu hoch. Aber glaube mir: Das ist es! Das sind unsere 6 Richtigen!  
Ich tue von hier draußen, was ich kann. Ich werde kämpfen, so sehr ich kann. Und ich werde mir Unterstützung von Kojiro und, sei es nötig, auch von Politik und Presse holen. Versprich du mir nur eines: Gib dich nicht auf!!! Wir haben über ein Jahrzehnt gekämpft und jetzt stehen wir ein paar Meter vor der Lösung. Halt durch! Ich verspreche dir, wir schaffen es.  
Kämpfe, kleiner Tiger!  
Deine Aiko._**  
**Das musste Takeshi jetzt wirklich erst mal schlucken. Kojiros Ergebnis war positiv? Er war sein perfekter Spender? Und trotzdem taten die da draußen nichts? Wollten die ihn hier sterben lassen? Aiko hatte ihm zwar versprochen zu kämpfen, doch sie hatte nicht viel Zeit. Und seine Mutter hatte noch gesagt, er solle brav positiv denken!  
‚Warum tut ihr mir das an?', schrie Takeshi gedanklich gen Himmel, krallte sich in das Papier des Briefes und ließ Tränen der puren Verzweiflung freien Lauf.  
Gegen wie viele „Feinde" konnte man mit Aussicht auf Erfolg kämpfen?


	14. Der Kampf ums Leben

**Der Kampf ums Leben**

Takeshi wusste nicht, wie lange er nur apathisch dagelegen hatte, aber nach dem, was er erfahren hatte, war er einfach zu nichts in der Lage. Wollten die ihn denn allen Ernstes sterben lassen?  
In diesem Moment, inzwischen musste es später Nachmittag sein, öffnete sich die Tür und Dr. Shirata, seine beiden Assistenten und Takeshis Eltern traten ein. Takeshi ignorierte sie völlig und starrte an die Decke.  
„Wie geht es dir heute, Sawada?"  
Beinahe in Zeitlupe drehte er seinen Kopf zu Dr. Shirata. War das eine ernst gemeinte Frage?  
„Ich weiß nicht genau", antwortete Takeshi. „Wie würden Sie sich fühlen, wenn die Menschen, die ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken Ihren Tod beschlossen haben, Sie nach so simplen Dingen wie der Schmerzmittelmedikation fragen?"  
Dr. Shirata schnappte nach Luft, während die vier Personen um ihn herum kreidebleich wurden.  
„Aber wenn ich so darüber nachdenke," fuhr Takeshi in einem beängstigend gleichgültigen Ton fort, „sollten Sie noch mal richtig Schmerzmittel in mich reinpumpen, dann ist es bald zu Ende und Sie sparen Kosten."  
„Sawada, bitte!", rief seine Mutter erschrocken aus, während einer der Assistenzärzte das Zimmer verließ.  
„Was denn?", fragte Takeshi und nun war seine Stimme von Wut und Angst gezeichnet. „Es stimmt doch! Ihr wisst von dem Testergebnis, von den 98%! Ihr wisst, dass das meine einzige Chance ist, aber wegen einer kleinen Bürokratiesache wollt ihr das ignorieren. Ihr bringt mich um!"  
Den letzten Satz hatte er aus sich herausgeschrieen und noch bevor sein Vater, der zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen wollte, etwas sagen konnte, schüttelte Takeshi den Kopf.  
„Nein, Papa, wie immer ihr es dreht und wendet, mit dieser Entscheidung bringt ihr mich um. Komm her, fühl mal! Das Ding in meinem Nacken wird immer größer. Im rechten Bein hab ich seit heute Morgen kein Gefühl mehr und das ist erst der Anfang. Wir haben keine Zeit, aber mit Kojiro die Lösung vor der Nase. Warum...?"  
Doch weiter kam er nicht, denn der Assistenzarzt war zurückgekommen und hatte den anderen mit beunruhigter Miene etwas zugeflüstert, woraufhin sich die gesamte Gruppe zum Gehen wandte.  
„Ja, geht nur!", schrie Takeshi. „Das beweißt mir nur, dass ich Recht habe: Ihr entscheidet über mein Leben!"  
Die Tür schloss sich, aber diesmal wollte Takeshi das nicht akzeptieren. Schon lange wusste er, wie man den Alarm des EKGs und der anderen Geräte abstellte, so dass er die ganzen Kabel und Schläuche entfernen konnte, ohne dass es gleich das ganze Krankenhaus erfuhr. Er stützte sich gegen die Haltestange seines Infusionsbeutels und humpelte zur Tür. Er hatte gesehen, dass er zumindest zu seinen Eltern vorgedrungen war. Wenn er jetzt nicht aufgab, würde er sie überzeugen können.  
Auf dem Stationsflur war seltsamerweise niemand, sodass sich Takeshi ungesehen an der Wand Richtung Schwesternzimmer schieben konnte. Als er an der entsprechenden Ecke angekommen war, hörte er zu seiner Überraschung plötzlich sehr bekannte Stimmen.  
„Sie bringen ihn um! Sie sind doch nichts anderes als Mörder!"  
Takeshi blickte um die Ecke und sah, wie Kojiro gegen den Griff zweier Sicherheitsbeamten ankämpfte, während er Dr. Shirata völlig von Sinnen anschrie.  
„Das muss ich mir nicht bieten lassen."  
„Doch, Herr Kollege, ich fürchte, genau das müssen Sie.", erklärte Aiko, die, zu Takeshis größtem Erstaunen, zwischen seinen Mannschaftskameraden stand. „Ich weiß, dass ich mich nicht an die Regeln gehalten habe, darüber diskutieren wir gar nicht. Aber Sie wissen genauso gut wie ich, dass das Ergebnis zulässig und nicht verfälscht ist."  
„Das können Sie doch überhaupt nicht beurteilen!", wetterte Dr. Shirata verteidigend, als er den Zweifel in den Blicken der Eltern bemerkte. „So etwas ist noch nie durchgeführt worden. Sie riskieren das Leben dieses Jungen für Ihre Karriere!"  
„Und Sie beenden es", erwiderte Aiko. „Sie geben Sawada doch keine Chance mehr. Wenn man mit Ihrer Methode fortfährt, dann wird die Schmerzmittelmedikation so lange erhöht, bis der Tumor sich soweit ins Gehirn gefressen hat, dass Sawada für hirntot erklärt werden muss."  
„Aber Ihre Methode rettet ihn doch, oder?", fragte nun der neben ihr stehende Ken Wakashimazu etwas unsicher.  
„Wenn sie ja sagt, lügt sie", schnaubte Dr. Shirata, doch Aiko überging diesen Einwand:  
„Ich kann keine Garantie geben, aber die Fakten liegen wie folgt: Die Chance, in der bleibenden Zeit einen geeigneten Spender zu finden, sind fast gleich Null, doch die Knochenmarkprobe von Kojiro Hyuga stimmte zu 98% überein. Dass ist der höchste Wert, den wir erwarten konnten, wenn man mal von eineiigen Zwillingen absieht. Ich habe alle Sicherheitstests gemacht, die ich kenne und das Ergebnis blieb dasselbe. Wir sind in der Lage zu handeln!"  
Dann wandte sie sich Takeshis Eltern zu.  
„Frau Takeshi, Herr Takeshi, habe ich Ihnen je Anlass gegeben, mir zu misstrauen? Sie wissen, dass mir Ihr Sohn sehr viel bedeutet. Ich kenne ihn beinahe seit seiner Geburt und er hat doch immer gekämpft. Er hat Dinge geschafft, die ihm niemand zugetraut hätte: Er lebt! Er hat Freunde und auch wenn mein Kollege das Gegenteil gesagt hat, glauben Sie mir, weil Sie mich kennen: Er hat eine Chance! Und keine Geringe! Ich bitte Sie! Wir haben das nachträgliche Einverständnis von Frau Hyuga eingeholt, wenn Sie Ihres geben, können wir binnen kürzester Zeit die OP durchführen. Sie wissen, was Ihr Sohn alles durchmachen musste, finden Sie nicht, es wäre an der Zeit, ihn mit einem Leben ohne Angst zu belohnen?"  
Seine Eltern waren mit dieser Situation augenscheinlich überfordert und sahen zwischen Aiko und Shirata hin und her. Doch bevor dieser sogenannte Arzt noch etwas sagen konnte, war Takeshi um die Ecke getreten.  
„Ihr wisst, dass Aiko Recht hat."  
Takeshi war selbst schockiert von seiner Stimme, die gerade mal ein heiseres Krächzen war, und sah diesen Schock auch im Gesicht der anderen, als sie ihm, dürr und bleich in seinem Krankenhaushemd, gewahr wurden.  
„Ich glaube daran und das solltet ihr auch tun. Was haben wir... was habe ich denn zu verlieren? Wenn wir nichts tun, bringt mich das auf jeden Fall um, aber wenn wir es versuchen, dann gibt es wenigstens eine kleine Chance."  
Mit Tränen in den Augen sah er nun allein seine Eltern an.  
„Mama, Papa, bitte, ich will noch nicht sterben."  
Er trat ganz vorsichtig einen Schritt auf sie zu, immer um sein Gleichgewicht kämpfend.  
„Wir haben, solange ich denken kann, gekämpft, um diesen Tag zu erleben. Er ist da, wir können diesen Kampf gewinnen! Ein Spiel ist zu Ende, wenn der Schiedsrichter abpfeift, und dieses Testergebnis ist unser Elfmeter, so gut wie das Siegtor. Lasst es zu und ich verspreche euch: Ich tue alles, um diesen Elfmeter zu verwandeln. Es geht allein um mein Leben. Lasst es Aiko bitte versuchen. Ich will jetzt nicht sterben, ich will leben!"  
Dann sanken unter ihm die Beine weg, doch der harte Aufprall blieb ihm erspart. Kojiro hatte sich rechtzeitig losgerissen und ihn aufgefangen. Mit schwachem Lächeln sah Takeshi in sein Gesicht, sowie auch in das von Aiko und die seiner Eltern. Seine Mutter weinte nur und drückte seine Hand an ihren Mund.  
„Das wirst du auch.", versprach sein Vater dann mit erstickter Stimme. „Glaub mir, das wirst du. Wenn Kojiro nach all dem noch bereit ist..."  
„Keine Sorge."  
Kojiro festigte den Griff um Takeshis Schultern.  
„Ich hab ja gesagt, das goldene Duo von Toho schafft das. Du versenkst diesen Elfmeter. Wir versenken ihn. Du wirst sehen, bald wirst du mich wieder davon abhalten müssen, den Schiri zu verprügeln."  
Takeshis mattes Lächeln mischte sich mit ein paar Tränen, bevor die Gesichter vor seinen Augen immer unschärfer wurden.  
„Sawada?"  
Er hörte noch Aikos fragende Stimme, doch dann umfing ihn Dunkelheit.


End file.
